The Heathen and the Queen
by Roheline
Summary: In strange new land, Rollo is about to receive the recognition he craves. In a world led by men, Eva is willing to risk everything to fulfill her ambitions.
1. Chapter 1

I

Something was different.

She knew it, as soon as the wind stopped – that warm, unsettling wind, which brought whispers. There was no movement, no sound. Just a terrible sun shining on a cloudless sky. The sea itself appeared to burn in bright colors, when on the horizon a line of sails emerged.

The townspeople watched the ships as they came nearer, intrigued by their strange curved prows. Some thought that they brought Jewish merchants, some that they hailed from African ports. But the young Queen knew better. The shape and swiftness of the vessels left no doubt. Those ships bore no merchandise. Those ships were bringing the end.

Aboard, tall, blue-eyed barbarians awaited a signal, eager to forcefully wield their two-handed axes. At the prow of the foremost ship, their leader gazed fiercely upon the city. Soon, a horn sounded and a battle cry rose as a chant.

The giant and his men splashed into the water and then, all hell broke loose. On the streets, wild Northmen slew and burned everything on their way to the fortress. They defied the foreign God and stripped the altars of their gold and silver. Troops of soldiers and simple men fought bravely, but were no match to the Norse ferocity.

For hours, the barbarians pursued their work of destruction until finally, the fortress was conquered. On its hallways, blinded by fear and smoke, people were screaming and running for their lives.

"Where are Athanaric's soldiers? Where is the help he promised?" the King shouted "Damn you! You and your wretched liar of a father!"

Before she could protect herself, the King hit her across the face with the back of his hand, sending her to the floor.

"I hope you die a slow and painful death! It's what you deserve, you treacherous witch!" The pain and taste of her own blood made the Queen shake with anger.

That old imbecile! Falling for her father's lies. Believing Athanaric would come to his aid. Seven months ago, Athanaric had bought himself - through her marriage- the claim to the coastal region, promising aid, in an eventual invasion.

But what her idiotic husband failed to see, was that her father had no intention of sending troops to save him and his sons. Not in time at least. And although she was herself a pawn, discarded on this chaotic board, the Queen felt no fear. Chaos was an opportunity for those determined to risk everything.

[…]

_"__They are sorting us like cattle_," Eva thought. Some were to be held for ransom, others turned into slaves, but most were going to be killed. Have their throats sliced. "_At least it is a quick way to die,"_ the Queen considered while the blade skipped her throat and she was tossed with the other nobles.

Hours later, when the screaming had finally stopped, Eva could still smell blood and death in the air. She heard heavy footsteps outside the door and soon, a group of men entered.

As they begun to examine the prisoners, one of them caught the queen's attention. He needed no fine garments to display authority. His stature and fierce eyes could command the roughest sea robber, bring them to his will.

Eva was pulled up and shoved in front of this chieftain.

"I tell you Rollo, she must be royalty! Look at her jewels" the Viking who held her pushed her hair back to reveal her chest, covered in long gold necklaces "...look at the finery she's wearing," he added pulling at the soft fabric covering her breasts.

Taking advantage of the man's carelessness, Eva took the knife worn by her oppressor, without a hint of hesitation. It was a quick, bold move, made in the attempt of winning the chieftain's attention. She knew the Vikings could take the knife from her, but hoped her audacity would pay off. Those barbarians admired bravery above all things, after all.

"_I am _royalty, you wild thing, and you will show me respect!" the Queen hissed, raising the knife to the man's throat. The other savages began to laugh and close in around her, like dogs.

"Order your men to stay back," she said looking around "or I will slit his throat!"

"Go ahead, _girl!" _said the tall one, "What do I care?" he added, grinning and signaling his men at the same time.

"That pretty smile is not reaching your eyes, Viking! You've fought many years beside this fool, and even if he weren't a friend - which I doubt- you wouldn't let him die at the hands of a ...**_girl_**, would you now?"

Eva's tone was cold and even. She needed to keep her calm.

"Would that be an honorable death?" she continued, "Would it get him to Valhalla?" at this point her tone grew mockingly. "You do care, _Viking_, so order your men to remain where they are!"

To stress her point, Eva pressed the blade just enough to draw some blood. Seeing that, the warlord shouted: "Enough! Stop this foolishness and you'll be free to leave. _Unharmed._"

"Leave?! I do not want to leave!" the Queen scoffed. "I want to talk terms, Rollo. It would be... _beneficial, _to both of us, if I were to become your ... guest."

"My guest?" the chieftain was at a loss, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows who you are – such a fierce warrior! My name is Eva, daughter of Athanaric, ruler of the Middle Kingdom and —"

"—you were right Erik," Rollo's eyes narrowed down in interest as he cut in. "She is royalty. We have the honor of standing in the Queen's presence," he said, stepping next to her.

Then, with a swift move, he caught her wrist and took the knife, holding her against himself until she ceased struggling and gave him a cold look. "Let go of me, you bloody heathen! Now!"

Curling his lips in a sarcastic smile, the Viking chieftain unceremoniously turned her around and pushed her to an adjoining room, slamming the door shut.

"You'd better pray your words intrigue me!" he hissed, grabbing her upper arms. "I do not like this sort of games and I surely don't like to be talked down in front of my men!"

"What will you gain from this raid? I know about you, about your ships, about your gods," she whispered, moving her eyes over his features. "What do you know about YOUR enemy, Viking? Not much ..."

She was barely uttering the words, in a soft voice, which combined with her deep gaze, was almost hypnotizing. Rollo released her arms, but kept watching speculatively.

"My father was aware of the Northern invasions in Britain; he knew sooner or later you will raid these lands too. Therefore, he prepared himself. He has an army, gathered near, just waiting...

"His turn to die?"

"..._news_**_of my husband's death_****!** He knows you will defeat him and reduce the number of your men in doing so, becoming a ...easier target. All father has to do is wait patiently for the perfect moment to strike you, than claim these lands in my name."

They both stood for a moment, examining each other, like gladiators in a ring.

"Why do you tell me this?" Rollo asked, stepping behind her.

"Because I believe we have much in common".

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we aren't what we appear to be; we are capable of using every circumstance to our advantage." she said. "It is why I have a proposition for you. Do not settle for what you can take with you from this raid. This region is rich in silver, gold, minerals ... rich enough to buy thousands of mercenaries. Claim these lands by marrying me and you will never need to raid again!"

Rollo brushed back her hair, than leaned in from behind, scraping her cheek in the process.

"_You _ _are already married_, your majesty." Eva slightly turned her head towards him.

"I know where my husband and his sons are hiding … If I have your warriors, you have a wife."

Rollo moved closer, running insinuating hands up her arms, before resting them around her throat.

"Aren't you afraid I might be cruel? Or kill you when I no longer need you?" he asked, wrapping his fingers tight enough to prove his point, in a gesture that was more possessive rather than violent.

" I think as my father does - as western leaders do. You will always need me, Rollo! Wild as you are, you can clearly see that our way is better in … everything. You cannot win a war like this... covered in skin and fur."

"We won today, do not forget it."

"**_You were lucky_** today - met a leaderless army. Your Vikings are always relying on the element of surprise! Never dwelt with a real army. It won't always be like this. You need strategy, armors ...you need my advice. Take it!"

He stared at her, unable to look away as long as she held his eyes. She had captivating eyes: piercing, black as the darkest night. They seemed to absorb the light and be lighted, at the same time by her strong spirit. She probably had a heart to match, he thought.  
It felt like playing with fire. Wild, uncontrollable fire. Still, he was unable to resist it.

"Why do you do this? Do not look away, look at me!" he said, lifting her chin, "Tell me the truth."

"If a woman can only have power through men, than let it be through the strongest man she can find!"

He touched her face again, that perfect, unblemished face, tracing the fine line that led to the rapid pulse, beating in her throat.  
She was cold, calculated, but not made of stone. He knew she was afraid; afraid of what was to come, afraid of him.  
Nevertheless, she acted despite her fear. She was a dangerous woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. II**

As she explained her plan of seizing the coastal region, it became clear to Rollo that he hadn't been wrong - she was extremely intelligent, reminding him of Ragnar in her cunning way of thinking. However, he found her ambition disquieting.

"You cannot fight Athanaric's troops right now. You do not have enough men, those you do have are tired, hurt... you risk too much. You must go back, regroup, buy mercenaries if needed, than return when my father least expects it; crush him. Once you remove him and secure these lands through our marriage, it will be easy to conquer more. Over the years, I've seen much Frankish arrogance, but little Frankish power."

Rollo wondered what exactly was she after. He'd run into women who desired status and wealth before - Eva did not seem that type. He suspected that her strategic approach and cunning actions had other reasons. Reasons she kept for herself.

"Why would your father leave you behind?" he asked "You are a smart woman, have the courage of a man...why would they leave you?"

"Brains don't do a woman much good in this part of the world," she said, smiling bitterly. "Father favors my brother. He has done it, since the day the little prick was born. The man is a hopeless idiot, but a man nevertheless and … that's that."

"So you betray your own flesh and blood out of ambition? How can I trust you when you turn against your kin?"

She shot him a killing glance. A sharp, cold stare that sank to his bones.

"They are not my family! Tell me, why do you think I'm doing this? Do you think me wicked? Ambitious? They are vile creatures and no man, or God, would blame me for ending them."

As she spoke, her eyes grew even colder, lacking any emotion. She walked across the room, stopping by the window, holding her head high.

"Besides... are you sure you want to talk about ambition and treachery?"

She lingered by the window, for a moment, then walked back to him.

"How do you know? How could you possibly know?" he asked looking down at her, frowning.

"I've always had a thing for … knowing... things; rest assured, I will hide nothing from you. I will be an honest partner, I give you my word."

"Your word won't make me trust you more."

"What exactly do you fear Rollo? I'm only a woman, have no guards, no defense - just my words."

He found her self-confidence insane. She was probably some sort of witch, for he realized he had never been more drown to a woman in his entire life. And he'd had many women – shapely, attractive... Eva was too fragile looking. He could snap her in two like a twig, without breaking a sweat. Yet, he had touched her and she'd felt soft. So soft. It made him wonder what it would be like, to have her in his bed, have her hands and mouth touch him. Have her - in every way he wanted.

The physical desire was understandable, but she also seemed to stir something else in him and that, he didn't like. Determined not to meet her eyes again, he strode to the door.

"Get ready. We set sail as soon as possible."

[...]

Eva remained on deck, gripping the rail, staring at the open sea. From the opposite side, Rollo observed her, as she stood, straight and still as a statue. She wasn't tall but she was willowy, had long, slim, limbs. Her dark hair floated in long strands around her, strayed by wind, contrasting with fair, unblemished skin. More stunning still were her eyes, adding to that unearthly beauty.

He'd never seen eyes like hers before - their blackness seemed to swallow up the pupils, in a deep mass. She looked like a magical creature, a daughter of Ægir and Rán, one that could lure men and gods alike.

As night fell, rays of sun dimming and shadows melting into the water, a cold wind rose. Eva was tightly wrapped in her wool cloak, hugging herself to stay warm. She was not aware of Rollo' approach until he slid a heavy fur around her shoulders. The warmth made her realize just how cold she had been feeling.

"Thank you, but it wasn't necessary."

" I could see you shivering from the other side of the boat," he said, smiling.

"What about you?"she asked, twisting about to look at him. Despite the increasing bite of the wind, he wore nothing but a shirt under the black fur that covered his broad shoulders.

"Northmen are not as thin-blooded."

He tilted her chin up assessing her condition.

"You should rest, get some sleep. It won't be an easy voyage."

The first night, she'd lain awake, too uncomfortable to sleep; he had surely noticed for he was never letting her out of sight. It felt good and flustering at the same time. She usually found men tiring, but with Rollo, it was different. There was some sort of awareness between the two of them.

"There are at least twenty men sleeping on this boat! I couldn't sleep even if I tried."

He stared at her briefly, as if debating something amusing. His arm gripped her elbow firmly, sending flashes of ice from her nape to the small of her back.

"Are you afraid, your majesty?" he asked amused, mockingly arching a brow.

"Simply annoyed! That's all."

He took her hand and led her inside some sort of tent. They both lay down, on coarse, wool blankets, than he turned on his side and gathered her close against his body. He smelt of wood, smoke and blood, but the night chill bit, so she leaned back against him, succumbing to the urge to fall asleep with his arms locked warmly around her.

That night she dreamed an opened field, swept by the wind. She dreamed black clouds, swelling on a purple sky, trapping her under a shell of darkness. Then, from a frozen mist, a full moon rising, awakening _him_ – the wolf that was once man, man that once was wolf. It was awake for flesh - to tear it apart and crawl into her skin. A second skin. She stood still, watching its eyes, yearning.  
She woke up, gasping, pressing a palm to her chest, the other gripping the blanket.

" Bad dream?" Rollo asked, sluggish from sleep.

She did not say a word but lied down again, facing him. They stood quietly looking at each other. His face was right before her. She reached, moving her fingers over the bridge of his nose, than his lips, his face - all strong, all virile.

Something was clawing the empty space where her heart used to be. He was holding back, in perfect control. She wondered if he always had ultimate control over his fierce temper; if he ever lashed out, giving in to that ferocity. Rollo caught her small hand in his, than pressed it to her heart.

"Sleep, Eva! It was just a nightmare."

She could clearly see the wolf gleaming in his eyes, but didn't care. Moments later she was hovering on the verge of sleep, eyelids beautifully closed and her mouth slightly parted.  
Her true intentions continued to baffle Rollo but he felt he was doing the right thing by bringing her to Kattegat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. III**

The vessel glided silently across the water, as dawn came up in streaks of light.  
A dock was finally looming ahead, out of the mist announcing the end of a weary journey. Eva could see on the distant shore, a crowd, cheering and waving. They were mostly farmers and fishermen, rudely dressed, with their hair pulled back in braids, eagerly awaiting family and friends.

It made her wonder how it would feel, to have people missing you, waiting for you, caring for you. To have a family like most people had. She quickly dismissed the thought. It wasn't the right time to be sentimental. It never was.

All eyes watched intently as Eva stepped down, carefully, onto the dock's planks. She welcomed Rollo's arm as he led her through the crowd. Everybody was making way for the king - Rollo's brother. She stopped, while the two men embraced, holding a poised composure and a slight smile.

"Welcome back brother!" Ragnar said, patting his brother's shoulder. "I see your raid was successful."

"Indeed! I brought more than silver and gold... that land we wanted for our people - I found a way to secure it." Rollo said, and turned to her. "This is Queen Eva, my future wife."

The king's eyes narrowed slightly, focusing on the information laid to him. Blond, with strikingly blue eyes, Ragnar Lothbrok shared the same intensity as his brother. He gave one the impression of standing too close for comfort. However, Ragnar seemed cunning, sly, whereas the steel prevailed in his older brother. Rollo had been born to fight.

"A woman _finally_ convinced my brother to give up bachelorhood. I cannot believe it!"

He took her hands and examined her face. "Come, tell me more."

And so she did. She told him about the Frankish lands, the many kingdoms, small, divided and too weak to defend themselves against an efficient army. But what stirred Ragnar's interest were her father's plans for the port-towns.

"You seem familiar with war tactics, strategy. I wasn't aware that in the West women had a say in such matters."

Eva slowly placed her wine cup on the table and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Women don't. Queens on the other hand ... we must think of what's best for our kingdom, our subjects. It is what I admire most in a ruler - the ability to protect the realm, its interests." Smiling weakly, she added "I would like to talk more about it, ruler to ruler, but as much as I enjoy your presence, I also feel exhausted after the voyage."

"Of course. Maghild, show her the way to her quarters."

She left the two brothers discussing and followed the girl to a dimly lighted room. It was rather small, furnished with a bed, a solid wooden table and two stools. Her trunk had also been brought. Thankfully, a healthy fire burned in the hearth, sustained by slow-burning logs. Eva began to pace the room, listening to the occasional crack of the wood. She closed her eyes, breathed deeply, then exhaled.

Things went according to plan - Ragnar was going to support his brother in a larger raid. The pressing problem was reducing Ragnar's influence, once the coast was secured. She knew her nature when she came face-to-face with it. She could see how ambitious the younger brother was and knew, intimately, how that kind of ambition could twist the soul of a man. How it could change a good man into a cruel one. She'd met men like Ragnar before and learned to keep her distance.

Rollo thirsted for fame and power too, but he wasn't cruel. He'd had the chance to hurt her, but didn't. The problem with Rollo, on the other hand, was that he didn't trust her. He didn't trust her attitude, her words, the way her mind worked... he didn't trust her - yet!  
Too tired to think further about it, she reached back and tried to unfasten her dress. Her attempt turned to a struggle when the laced fastening refused to oblige.

"You must have had servants doing that for you."

Eva turned, startled, to see Rollo leaning against the doorway. His eyes traveled slowly over her body, without lingering. There was nothing rude or racy about it, but, nevertheless, a flush rose in her body. She knew this moment would come eventually. She knew he would come to her. It was later than expected and high time to be done with it. So she lifted her chin and smiled.

"Yes, I had servants. Since I was a child, actually."

He ducked to enter the room and slowly walked behind her, to loosen the fastenings of her dress.  
She felt every touch, the pressure of his hands working down her spine and finally, their warmth, around her waist. His eyes followed the curve of her back as his fingers traced it, before large palms spanned over fragile ribs, pulling her close.

She was very aware of his body - different, muscled, not like those of the flabby Frankish nobles. His warmth made her light-headed and she sank against him, feeling his lips on her nape and the scratching of his bearded jaw.

Rollo knew she could feel him, just as he could feel her heartbeat quicken beneath her ribcage. His palms glided down on her midriff, feeling a scar, tracing a pattern over the branded skin.

"How did _this_ happened?"

She tensed.

"Armies clash on battlefields. It doesn't mean that wars are won there."

"Turn around Eva."

His voice vibrated in the room. The young woman turned and briefly hold the dress over her chest, before letting it fall on her hips. She looked like an alabaster sculpture, with round contours and a smooth surface. He was fascinated. When their eyes met, Rollo glimpsed a certain triumph there. That made his jaw clench.

"Is that what you are doing now? Fighting a war? Deceiving your enemy?"

She blinked up at him, pondering. He looked like she'd set a trap in front of him, which she had done - in a way. When trying to find an ally, seduction usually made men more receptive. Usually. This heathen looked downright offended.

"Does nothing shake your composure, your act?"

"Touch me and figure it out." she insisted, slightly raising a brow.

Rollo smiled, trailed a finger from her temple to her jaw, and then grabbed her chin between his fingers.

"Don't play games, you wicked woman! If I were to touch you now, it would mindless and cruel - just like a deceiver deserves!"

"I wasn't trying to deceive you!" Eva snapped, jerking her chin and gathering her dress. "You came to me! Since I do not know what you expect from this ... this marriage arrangement, I figured it would hurt less if I wouldn't resist it."

"_Hurt less_?" he looked her up and down, smirking. "I do not need to take my women against their will!"

She kept her eyes fixed and slightly narrowed.

"I'm your future _wife. Captured_, after a raid… _Not your woman!" _Words rolled out of her lips, like started to move into her space, backing her into the edge of the table with his large body.

"Wouldn't it be convenient to seduce me? Have me under your spell without losing control – without losing yourself? You've never known pleasure with your Frankish lords, have you? It was always distant, merely enduring what had to be endured."

Annoyed by the truth, Eva pushed him, trying to get past, but Rollo wouldn't have it. He grabbed her, picked her up and set her on the solid table, propping his hands on either side of her hips. Than he leaned in, closely, so close that she could feel his heat.

"Let me tell you a secret" he said quietly, gripping her hips "It is even sweeter to lose control."

She gasped out, when he yanked her to the edge of the table and pushed him again, but it was pointless - she couldn't stop him from wedging himself between her knees.

"Shh, don't fight me. Or is it you're fighting yourself?"

"Let me go you rotting bastard!" she hissed, nails digging into the corded muscles of his chest.

Unmoved by her struggles, Rollo tilted her head up and, unhurriedly, lowered his, catching her bottom lip between his teeth. He grazed it, biting into the flesh, than soothed the pain with his tongue. All the while, he keenly watched her reaction.

Eva shivered, like he knew she would, closing her eyes. Her heart was beating so rapidly in her chest, that she felt dizzy and clung to his body. Such a strong, heavy, body.

"Let go!" she protested in a sharp whisper that turned to a sigh. She felt weak, overwhelmed by sensations and she hated it.

Rollo pressed his right hand on the small of her back, to bring their bodies closer and used his left to lazily brush the undersides of her breasts. Her skin was soft and pale, different than that of the women he had had in the past. Everything about her was tender, vulnerable - he would have to be careful...but the thought of having her...

He kept toying with her mouth and rolling her nipple between his fingers until she moaned. Then he pinched it sharply, making her gasp with pleasure and pain.

The beast was asking for more than a mere response - he was draining all of her will. She felt lost as her blood washed rapidly through her, revealing every nerve against the blankness of her mind. She buried her face in his chest, before finally finding the strength to give him one last hefty shove.

Rollo stepped back straightening and smiling down at her.

"Is it torture? To have your heart race faster than your brain?"

Feeling an instinctive anger, Eva picked up a cup from the table and threw it furiously across the room, to release anger and hit the cocky bastard too.

His laughter came genuinely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap. IV**

In the months that followed, Rollo scarcely spoke to her and made no attempts to meet alone. It seemed like Rollo had decided to keep her at a distance, just as she was determined to be more than a pawn. Despite the radical changes in her life, of how far she was from her glorious court, the young Queen was a survivor, bent on getting back her throne - even if it meant sharing it with a heathen. For that's what they were, heathens. Living in the past, farming their unproductive land with primitive tools. If they've succeeded, they've done it through sheer willpower. Determination - that was their real strength. But they seemed unaware of it and believed their old gods grated victory. From children to elders, all were honoring those pagan forces, asking for good luck, victory and bountiful harvests. Poor ignorants.

She'd lost that naiveté years ago and losing her faith in God's goodness had set her free - triumph or downfall was all man's doing! Indifference, pain, brutality, they were all inflicted by man. And men could be influenced, persuaded, seduced. Her fate lied in her own hands!

Since Rollo was out of her reach she used her time gaining Ragnar's sympathy, fascinating the king with her tales of the greatest fighting forces ever known to man - Romans, Greeks and Persians. Alexander the Great, and the Arab sheiks - none was overlooked. The king was fascinated by fame and conquest, as any ambitious man was. She could tell that Ragnar was intrigued, attracted by a strong, sharpened mind of a woman, but at the same time, she was willing to bet that he couldn't truly respect one. Not a woman willing to step out of his shadow.

She suspected that it was the reason why things were difficult between him and the women in his life. The reason why Lagertha had left; the reason why he treated his queen poorly. She pitied Aslaug for she'd been Aslaug, but above all, she was sickened by Ragnar. He reminded her too much of Athanaric - a father who could love his daughter, only as long as she didn't stir jealousy in his heart. Only as long as she wouldn't challenge his power.

Eva balled her hands into fists remembering how all her life she'd been educated,_ conditioned_, for a political marriage which would retain her family's hegemony over the lands. She remembered how her father sold her in marriage, to exploit her position of power afterwards. For years, she'd been his useful little pawn, performing her tasks, influencing the right people.

But regardless of Athanaric's efforts, Eva developed a strong sense of personal identity and an equal ambition. In time, those two, turned the tension between father and daughter into the purest hate. It was good Ragnar didn't have daughters!

Her mind drifted to Rollo again. He was ambitious too, strong, ferocious, but she could sense he didn't have a taste for scheming or inflicting pain. It seemed like he'd made mistakes, learned his lessons and gone on without loosing his humanity. Than again, one could never be certain. It was batter to prepare for the worst.

She was now watching delegations of different tribes negotiating the terms of the raid. The overall strategy was rather simple: Rollo planed to strike swiftly. The large army was to be divided into small units, to cut down through the enemy lines. It was not a new idea, Eva thought; moreover, the Vikings were neglecting one important aspect - behind the fortress walls, Athanaric could sustain losses for weeks, maybe months. She waited until all guests left the meeting sanctuary and then addressed Rollo, her head tilted as she studied him.

"Do you know what makes my city famous? … Apart from its wealth? No? Its _fortified walls._ They're wide as wagons but not made of wood - they're made of _stone!"_

She drummed her fingers along the table while walking towards him, slowly, like a cat stalking its prey. She wasn't truly aware of the fact that, this time, the prey had it's own claws.

"What do you want, Eva? Came back for more of what I gave you?"

She glared up at him. Remembering how he'd managed to reduce her to a needy bundle of nerves provoked her temper. She could endure not being in control of her body, but loosing the reins of her self control was unacceptable. She'd learned long ago that the more she felt, the weaker she was. She'd survived her father, her marriages by controlling fear, humiliation, anger. Through indifference, not tears. Men could touch her body, but they couldn't touch _her_. She lifted her chin, eyes holding a silent challenge.

"Don't flatter yourself! Tell me, what will you do when you get to the fortress? _Scratch_ against the walls?"

Anger was creeping under Rollo's skin too. It was the damned steady tone of her voice, which held a challenging undertone. It made him want to throttle her. How could she be so hard and calculated in such a vulnerable body? A body that left a branding outline on his own flesh. He never anticipated the impact she could have on him. All he had wanted that night, was for her to acknowledge the hunger between them for what it was. But the way Eva felt in his hands stirred emotion he'd blocked out. She was alluring. Intoxicating. Selfish and proud. _Trouble_, that's what she was! The kind of woman a man would have to constantly keep an eye on.

"Spread your venom elsewhere, I'm done listening to you!" he groaned, walking past her.

Realizing her comment did more than she intended to, Eva reached out and caught his arm. The soft pressing of her fingers made him want to feel her hands all over him. Apparently, a month away hadn't dulled his lust for her.

"Wait Rollo! I'm not here to mock you. I just want to offer a... suggestion."

"I don't remember asking your advice."

"But you shall have it all the same! Get some men inside the fortress before attacking. You'll never breach the walls, otherwise."

Rollo smiled. She was doing it again: trying to manipulate him into action. But if he was to be honest, he had considered the suggested approach too.

"I spent enough time there to know its strengths, its faults. Previous sieges have weakened the south-east fortifications. That's where you strike."

Rollo fixed her curiously. With her sharp mind, it was good to have Eva as an ally. She went after what she wanted fiercely, with determination. He admired that and was drawn to the woman both physically and emotionally. Bothersome feelings because, obviously, Eva's motives went beyond feelings. She merely saw an opportunity in him and offered a way to gain power, power he'd never dreamed of, in exchange.

Eva's eyes were gleaming haughtily, bearing the stamp of royal blood.

"Why do you look so impressed, Viking? I did promised you a crown, didn't I. But go ahead and thank me nevertheless..."

She patronizing, goading him into revealing more of his temper, spreading her nets like goddess Rán.

"Is that what you want Eva? My gratitude?" his eyes were scrutinizing, assessing her reactions.

She smiled. Rollo could not decide between enticing and wicked. Maybe it was both.

"Are there limits in a game of wanting?"

The question sounded almost ingenuous on her lips, oblivious to what it implied.

"There are no limits. No rules. It's a dangerous game. " he whispered boring into her dark eyes.

"The only one worth playing."

The woman had something deep and ominous. He suspected that she was deliberately trying to use his attraction to her. Being so arrogant and confident. The problem was that he ached, indeed, for power and glory, but he also wanted _her_. He wanted to tear down those defenses she'd build in her mind and heart and have her, welcoming and sweet. Daring anything, risking anything - _for him_.

He wanted her, with or without the kingdom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap. V**

Vikings were pouncing on their unsuspecting victims but despite their habit, they only targeted soldiers and armed men, trying as much as possible to follow the orders and spare the rest. Within the fortress' walls at last, the Queen watched the flames dance, smiling to herself. The vulnerable nobles would - for their own sake - support her claim to the throne. In comparison to her tyrant of a father, a young widowed queen would surely seem better. Easier to fool. Easier to kill.

In the great hall's center, trickles of rain came through an open shaft, hissing and steaming on the rocks that surrounded a large fire pit. When silence fell, Rollo turned his attention from the prisoner he was interrogating, a young Frankish commander, and looked to the stairs. Bathed in the curious glow of the fire, Eva walked in, ethereal and hypnotic. All eyes went on her. Every step was meaningful, putting her closer and closer to Rollo. As she moved with calm and defiance, as if her royal blood could protect her from anything, she spoke up:

"Never will there be a warrior like you, Rollo! When we shall all be mere shadows in the underworld, your name will live on! Forever glorious, forever inspiring!"

She stopped in front of him and bowed gracefully, as only a queen could.

"Thank you for avenging my husband's death and subduing those who tried to steal my crown. I am, forever, in your debt."

As she arose with a splendid smile, Eva's eyes fell on the prisoner kneeling at Rollo's feet. She halted in tension and her eyes focused. The commander's face was a grimace too, as if he had seen a ghost.

"Eva? It cannot be! You were supposed to be dead, you heinous little-"

"Dear brother!" her words were dripping with sarcasm. "As always, _such a pleasure_ to see you! I would choose my words carefully in your place," she said trailing a finger on Rollo's shoulders, "my future husband here, has... quite the temper!"

The young commander's face lost all its color hearing her last words. He swallowed hard and blinked trying to clear his eyes.

"What did you say, you treacherous witch?!" he snarled trying to get up. "Your husband's body is not even cold in the ground you sick, despicable bitch. You want to replace him with a heathen? Our ancestors will turn in their graves!"

"Do not speak of treachery!" she shouted stepping closer. "You, who on father's orders left me to die! Athanaric broke the treaty! He never sent help! Both of you, father and son, are traitors of this crown. Remain on your knees and beg for your life!"

"That's enough, Eva!" Rollo warned, silencing her. "I want him alive."

"Why? He will never tell where my father run to hide. You could skin him alive - for nothing. Kill him Rollo, don't be a fool!"

"I said... I want him... alive!" the Viking's voice had a dangerous edge, still their eyes locked in a silent war of wills. The commander took advantage of it to speak.

"It seems you're changing one master for another - a strong, virile beast you clean. Well done, Eva! Such a smart move."

"I warn you, brother! Shut up!" Eva threatened.

"Or what? You act bravely now, but we both know you're afraid! As you should be - father will take care of you personally for this. You'll be the one begging, little sister. You beg so beautifully, Eva … remember?"

Her chest rose rapidly as painful memories came rushing back. Humiliation, agony,_ loss._ Anger raged hot through her body, soaring, eclipsing all but the aching desire to strike. Rollo noticed the glint in her eyes a second too late.

"Don't!" he shouted, seizing her arm. Pointless. It was too late. Blood was pouring, red as wine, from the prisoner's throat. Her own blood!

"Why did you do that? I told you not to!"

His grip tightened. She was staring at him, her fury ill-concealed, some mysterious evil lurking in her dark eyes. Rollo saw it before it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"He would have poisoned your mind! I did it for you!"

"Leave Eva! Go!" he snapped. "We will talk about this later."

[...]

Eva was pacing the room failing to steady her nerves. That bloody heathen was not realizing that she'd done him a favor. She was clutching the bloodied blade with both hands when the door opened, with a shuddering sound.

"You will never defy me again! Not in front of my men, not in private, never!"

He slammed the door shut behind him and strode toward the Queen, his eyes filled with simmering rage.

"You were allowed too much free reign in the past Eva, but from now on you either do what you're told or -"

"Or what?!" she shouted too. "I will not take orders from you!"

"You will obey me, or I'll take a strap to your hide and wear you out!"

Her whole body tensed hearing his raged threat.

"If you even _think_ about laying a hand against me—" she held out the blade, menacingly, causing Rollo to smirk.

"Put that down, before I decide to take it from you!"

She stepped back, keeping the distance as he followed her methodically.

"Fine ... it's going to be a pleasure to take it from you!"

"I have no doubt. Demon!"

"Husband," he replied calmly, noting the way she held herself: the black eyebrows that came together in a frown, her long fingers tightly gripping the blade. A grip that could be deathly since she seemed to have had a proper training.

Her strike came quite suddenly— and lethally— only the speed of his battle reflexes allowing him to stop her. His steel grab had such force, that she thought the bones of her hand would shatter. The blade fell on the floor, clattering, and in the briefest second, he turned her, seized her wrists and raised her arms, pressing her palms and body against the wall. She felt his strength, the heath that came off his large body and groaned. She wanted to turn, wanted to strike him badly!

"So fearless! You should know ... I like this" he whispered, moving closer still, pressing her forward so her breasts rubbed the wall. He held her wrists in one hand while the other slid teasingly on her hip and thigh, kneading her. She was soft and deadly, a wild little creature, struggling to get free. In a rough motion, Rollo whirled her around, and crushed her under his body as he descended upon her lips.

At first, Eva went rigid, than her fury kicked in and she bit his lip with all the frustration and anger she had accumulated. The Viking didn't even flinch. Instead, he caught her upper arms and slammed her against the wall, to knock the wind out of her lungs. She gasped and his tongue slid into her mouth, demanding, until she fell undone and kissed him back.

A soft moan escaped her when she felt her feet leave the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders, desperate to maintain the contact, amazed by the way he ignited her body. No other man had given her such a fever. Never.

He strode to the bed and, to her shock and humiliation, brought her, face down, over his knees.

"Don't you dare, you crazy ogre!"

Before she had time for other protests, his hand fell upon her posterior. . She shut her eyes and shrieked, denying him the pleasure of hearing her scream.

"You call this punishment, oaf? That's all you've got, you animal?!"

She regretted her sarcasm when another slap fell even harder, finally drawing a cry out of her.

"Stop it!"

Rollo snatched her up and planted her firmly on his lap. He had one arm wrapped around her, holding her wrists behind, while the other squeezed her throat, just enough to remind her of who was in charge.

"Had enough?" he asked, his eyebrows darting up. "Do we understand each other now?"

The damned woman was glaring at him from under her lashes, not in the least bit cowed. She was breathing heavily and his eyes stopped on her parted lips - soft and poisonous. His thumb brushed them lightly. He had wanted women before, but not like this, not with such madness. He was annoyed and aroused. He wanted to show her what it meant to submit.

His mouth sank into hers again, coaxing, and this time all her past experiences couldn't stop the quickening of the senses. This was not some weakling ... this was a man. Strong, hard edged, a man nevertheless. Since they all wanted the same, she reciprocated, deciding to give him the same game he played. She opened her mouth for him and moved her hips teasingly, pressing on his hardening length, which felt ... so good.

With a throaty groan, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled back, to search her eyes.

"You've just made a fool's bargain..." he caught the back of her dress and ripped it, from neckline to waist, then pulled off the fabric to bring her torso against himself.

Eva moaned frustrated. Scraping his covered chest wasn't enough - she needed to feel his skin, his heath. She pulled off his tunic and every nerve in her body sizzled seeing just how large he was - how lean and tensed his muscles.

Their skins touched and an electric jolt shook him. Without waiting another moment, he dragged her onto her back and jerked her knees apart. As he eased his weight between her legs she undid his trousers. Her urgency surprised him. Aroused him. He pinned her hips to hold her still and took her in a single, strong thrust.

Eva gasped, completely still, his thickness bringing her body to the point of pain. He was too much- too intense, invading.

"Look at me!" he rasped. "I want to see you."

Her eyes opened and he slipped back, than pushed into her again harder, lifting her hips for a better angle. She screamed, wrapping her legs around his waist to contain the delicious sensation, the man throbbing inside her. Thoroughly, fully into her.

He moved hard, controlled, schooling her to receive him. And she did so beautifully, the sight of her almost pushing Rollo over the edge - her fragile body, the tender, bruisable flesh - it all incited him. He wanted to break her, than piece her back together.

She met every thrust until her thinking stopped and all she could do was feel, relish his strength and solidness. Tension coiled tighter and tighter, shudders turning to tremors and before she knew it, the first wave of pleasure hit her. She arched and raked his back, coming violently, her entire body shaken to its core.

Rollo held still, watching her, keeping their bodies together until she gradually came back to herself. She was a work of beauty, pulsing around him so strongly. After a moment, he pushed her back onto the mattress and took her just like before, hard and fierce, until the last vestiges of his self-control were reduced to blinding, brute pleasure.

He groaned, threw his head back and stilled his hips, his chest heaving as he gasped for air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap VI**

Eva closed her eyes, frowning and fighting for breath. What had _she done_? Her body was trembling in an emotional state, raw an exposed, as she realized she'd literally put herself in the hands of a pagan, quite capable of using her for his own purpose. Turning her back to the man besides she pulled the _sheet_ around_,_ defensively. The rush of feelings she was experiencing found her completely unprepared - she'd never felt more painfully vulnerable in her life.

\- "Did I hurt you?" th_e _blasted man sounded genuinely concerned, adding yet another layer of complexity to his ambivalence.

\- "You didn't hurt me Rollo!"

But she wished he had. She wished he were nothing but a brute with no consideration. It would be easier to hate a brute and, above all, it would be safer. Sharing his warmth felt at ease and there lied the danger - emotions were wrapping her judgment. She shouldn't be feeling at ease, shouldn't lower her guard. What she _should_ be doing, is use their relationship as a means to an end; beyond that, there was no usefulness of relationships. Or was it?

Rollo rose from her bed and began to dress, angered to see her turn away, as if she could no longer stand his presence. He should have flogged that haughty wench, not let the lust wipe out his rage.

\- "I don't care how right you _think_ you are, or how strongly you may feel about it Eva ...you can't speak to me like that. EVER.

She slowly sat up, wrapping the covers tightly around herself, looking so small and fragile.

\- "You are right." she said in a measured tone, one that lacked any emotion. "Acting like I did was a mistake. Division among us implies weakness, invites discussion- alternatives. We must always present a unified front."

He watched in disbelief as she sat on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through the tangled tresses. What was she up to now? He stood for a moment, pondering_, _when the door suddenly opened and a man staggered inside.

\- "Rollo, the Earls are gathering to celebrate tour victory. Your presence is ..." the Viking paused, taking time to study Eva's figure.

_\- "... _it seems you are already celebrating!_" _

Rollo's features tensed visibly before grabbing the man and shoving him out the door. He knew Eva was offering an _enticing view__-_ red lips from kissing, hair falling down her naked shoulders,damn it! She was barely covered by the sheets ... he couldn't stand another man setting eyes on her.

Unfazed by the man ogling her, Eva continued:

\- "You should see to your men, Rollo. They crave distractions and if you don't watch them, those distractions are likely to end with my noblemen heads on spikes. And I still need some of them. Go. I will join you soon."

She had regained her calm and there was something infinitely more dangerous about this cold control than the hot rage he'd met before. He took an intimidating step closer wanting to rouse the fires he'd seen in her eyes before, wanting to see if they would sear his soul.

\- "Don't bother. I will find another to... entertain me at the feast."

She huffed ironically and looked him straight in the eyes.

\- "I will have some _entertainment_ sent to you _myself_! … make sure you enjoy our Frankish _hospitality._"

Although her composure didn't falter, the malicious glare she gave, made Rollo sure he had hit a soft spot. He came slowly to the side of the bed and sat down beside her, shifting the mattress under his weight, studying her proud beauty, her defiance.

She remained perfectly still and watched him, expecting his next move, while his eyes measured her reaction. He gently rose his hand and stroked the right side of her face, from cheek to chin, in a comforting gesture_._

\- "You shouldn't be jealous. I _will_ _take you_ again. I enjoy your ... eagerness."

Was he mocking her, or baiting her? It didn't take her long to decide. He was mocking her. Bastard! The air tensed like a bow string and she worked hard to keep her emotions in check _._

\- "You will _take_ what I _allow you to __pagan!_"

He smirked triumphantly, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, than leaned in, his face just a few inches away from hers.

\- "I will slip inside you, over and over, and when you'll think you can't know any more pleasure I'll lay you down and ride you 'till we both come screaming.

Eva's breath caught in her throat. The vivid images flashing in her mind brought back that pulsing, intense, desire. He wasn't even touching her and her body was catching fire from the thoughts he inflicted.

\- "Stop trying to seduce me, you arrogant lecher! It won't wrap me around your little finger. We agreed to share a partnership for power, an alliance- nothing more."

It took every ounce of strength to maintain his air of calm. In masculine arrogance, he had wanted to tech her a lesson and failed miserably. For him, touching Eva was like touching a spark to dry tinder. Yet she remained unmoved! How could a cold wench ignite such hot fires within him? There had to be an intense passion buried within her. How else could her temper flare so? His knuckles whitened, as his_ fist_ clenched in anger. Patience. It would take patience. One day she would leave all her pride in the dust and come to him, beg for his touch. And the waiting, the anticipation, would only make the fulfillment all the more delicious, more satisfying.

\- "If it is an alliance you want, than stop provoking me! Stop defying and fighting me at every turn." His heated rage made him look even bigger.

This time she'd pushed him a little too far and Eva knew she would have to be the one to make the effort, mend the breach. She wanted to reach out and apologize, admit her foolish behavior. But at the same time a shivery warning held her back. Her body fought with her mind and she couldn't find the strength to move forward. Indecision held her still, unable to act, scarcely able to breathe.

And suddenly it was too late.

Without saying another word, Rollo turned and left her room. He headed straight for the hall, to drown in wine and forget about the stubborn wench in some other woman's arms.

[...]

_**If you enjoyed the story please **__**share your thoughts in a review. They keep me motivated :) XoXo**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap VII**

It was early morning and still cold.

A breeze rustled over the waters, and up the fortress' stone walls. High on the ramparts, Eva felt at peace, feeling the rising winds as a part oh her. She placed her thin fingers on the cold stone of the parapet and leaned in to watch the men practicing their war-faring. Swords, battle axes, crossbows, the Vikings mastered the techniques needed for each one. With the right military discipline, they would truly be unstoppable. They were fierce, fearless and ferocious, more beasts than men. Yet the man who led them, the great bear, was different. Towering above his countrymen, Rollo had an incredible strength, and his mind, she'd come to know, stretched beyond his barbarism. He didn't sought to plunder- he wanted to forge a kingdom, learn about his adoptive land. Despite their resentments she couldn't help but admire him- he was an remarkable man. As if sensing her attention, Rollo turned, just as her long dark hair was sent behind her, caught by a gust of wind.

_"If it's an alliance you want, than stop provoking me. Stop defying, stop fighting me at every turn."_

His words still echoed in her mind. Days after their last argument, he remained distant and sullen. Eva could have ignored the whole situation, if she wouldn't have sensed a spite, simmering inside him. It glistened in his eyes. It was dangerous. But she wasn't afraid- the thought of becoming Rollo's enemy saddened her, just like a terrible loss, as if she'd failed to grasp something vital. She held his gaze until he turned away, than headed back for her private study. There were plans all over the well polished desk. She'd organized the festivities down to the last detail. The wedding was set for two days hence, to be followed immediately by their coronation. To receive greater recognition from the Pope and the people, they were going to say their vows before a bishop. Everything was falling in place, but she couldn't shake a deep sense of unease.  
It felt like walking on thin ice, over waters of unknown depths.

[Two days later]

Eva repressed a shiver. Countless flickering candle lights fought with the shadows. It was cool inside the church and the air resonated with chanting. The ancient stone dome gathered up the voices and sent otherworldly echoes back. As she walked down the aisle, Eva tried to forget the hundreds of eyes prying her every move. _Let them watch._ She focused on the rustling of her gown and kept on walking slowly, becoming by each step she took, more aware of her groom. She halted next to the Viking and both bowed their heads before the Bishop. Eva fixed her eyes on the candle flames withholding a sigh - she'd forgotten how long these rites took. The chanting. The prayers. The vows. The exchanging of rings. More chanting. The bishop blessing the wedding... As the ceremony passed in a haze of incense and smoke her mind reeled. Rollo was a hard man, but he was not a cruel one. She would be bound, for the first time, to a man she found...interesting.

\- "My Queen?" The voice of her new husband. His voice._The voice of the king. _

Eva tore her gaze from the yellow flames. It gave her a jolt to see him- he was so much the warrior, that it had been difficult to imagine what he would look like wearing a crown. He bore it well. His head held high and proud. He looked distinctive. The rites were finally over. She was married to the heathen, the most fearsome warrior.

Outside the wind had swept all clouds from the sky and cheers rose from hundreds of throats as the King and Queen appeared; Eva a willowy figure, clad in a floor-length gown of emerald silk and beside her, Rollo, a true force of nature.

-"Smile _beloved!_ Let all know just how pleased we are to be together!" Feeling the sting in his patronizing voice, Eva smiled a tight-lipped greeting, which somehow made him feel petty.

_Damn her!_ Constantly rigid with pride, showing compliance but never submission. She would test the most patient of men with her flashing eyes and deceitful ways. And he was not a patient man. No matter how sweetly she spoke, each word that came out that perfect little mouth, hid a sharp blade behind. She offered an alliance, as only a king might- submitting to a greater power while seeking opportunities to reassert herself.

For a moment, Eva felt Rollo's eyes on her face, as if he was trying to guess a secret; then she felt his lips, hard, upon hers. As he held her still, she pressed her palms against his chest to soften his assault. This was no swift brush of lips, he took his leisure as if he branded her! When he released her, she was struggling for breath.

In the banqueting hall, Rollo took his seat at the head of the table, with Eva sitting on his right. Servants bearing loaded trays came out from side doorways and worked their way around the table. Rollo lifted his goblet.

-"Drink with me,_ wife!_ For this happy union between Norse and Franks,_ your_ victory!"

Eva's eyes stopped on the rim of her own goblet- the kiss, his words - he was trying to undermine her in front of her..._their_ people; reduce her to a simple wife... not a Queen. _Very well_, she thought, than rose, holding up her goblet silently, until she had all the needed attention. She would be the martyr - let her oppressor take the hisses.

\- "To our King! May he be everything he wishes to be; and may his Queen be everything he wishes her to be!"

She drank deeply, feeling the warmth of the wine flow through her veins. People were cheering but despite the amused smirk on Rollo's face, his eyes sizzled through her. Awareness burned between the two and Eva's eyes widened as she realized he was about to do something. Without a word, he picked her up by the waist and threw her over his shoulder, as if she weighted nothing. The entire hall burst into shouts of encouragement as he marched out, carrying her royal posterior, up in the air. He climbed the stairs and walked the corridors leading to his chambers, pleased to see the mouths of those witnessing the scene, literally hanging open. In his room, he tossed her bluntly onto the bed, than crawled on top of her, like a predator. He kept looking at her, right in the eye, his large body pinning hers to the mattress.

\- "Are you done acting the barbarian?"

\- "Hardly! Several other... things come to my mind."

\- "You do not frighten me! Force yourself on me again; I'll wear the bruises you leave like a badge of honor!Go ahead! Be done with it!"

Without blinking, Rollo's eyes stared into hers. _Force yourself again._ He brought his head down to her and inhaled deeply the sent of her skin.

\- "You are a liar Eva, a very beautiful one. I never forced anything, we enjoyed each other. "

She neither accepted nor rejected his proximity. She simply stood, clenching her skirts. He touched her hair and took his time to study her, smoothed an eyebrow and traced the contour of her mouth.

\- "Some men would find pleasure in breaking you by force. But I do not want you lying dead-still beneath me, tolerating my touch. I have no taste for frigid women."

A pained look crossed Eva's face. Rollo made her want to throw herself into his keeping and forget all she had painfully suffered. But it was hard to open up. Having been self-reliant for so long, she doubted she could change.

\- "What is it? What's going on in that steel mind of yours? You don't need to fear me or fight me, I am not your enemy."

\- "From where I stand Rollo, it's quite hard to believe your words. Prove them. Start by getting off of me."

Rollo huffed amused, got off the bed and went to the table to pour himself some wine. He studied her while he drank. She really was beautiful; but she wasn't his. He was richer than an Jarl, handsome and strong. Any woman would open up for him. Even Eva.  
The trouble was, she would not open her heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap VII****I**

Once the coronation consecrated their claim, Eva began her reign by summoning all those who held key positions in the kingdom. All those who would not stand with her, were promptly decreed traitors, and in less than a week, the fortress was cleansed of all the former king's loyalists. His allies, the generals he trusted and looked to for counsel, all were quickly thrown into prison or introduced to death. Anyone considered to be a potential threat to their reign, was eliminated.

Whit a clean slate, the partnership between herself and Rollo took shape quite nicely. They ruled together, Eva wisely managing the affairs of the kingdom while he made sure the laws were justly administered. Both nobles and farmers were protected with great diligence, robbers and murderers were dealt with severely, and the roads soon became safe, for merchants and pilgrims. The kingdom itself grew increasingly rich and prosperous.

Never satisfied with what he conquered, Rollo led his men into battles, taking one town after another, expanding the borders. The conquered people discovered that this fearsome Viking, of whom they'd heard terrible stories, was a strong ruler, who, despite his rude ways, treated them fairly and was able to preserve order in the land, unlike their late king, who had failed to stop the nobles from constantly fighting themselves. While his Norsemen gained more power, and recognition, Rollo prepared an extensive campaign, against the man who still threatened their reign- Athanaric.  
He had just returned from an incursion meant to subdue one of Athanaric supporters. He was tired and sore from fighting, but before he had a chance to take some well-deserved rest, the doors to his bed chambers were slammed, wide open, by Eva.

\- "Are you out of your bloody mind?" she stormed inside, closing the door in her wake. Rollo could easily guess what had her so upset - Poppy.

\- "_She_ is the daughter of count Bergen, one of my father's most zealous supporters. By now, they should both hang by their necks!"

Unfazed by her her display of anger, Rollo took off his shirt and stood in front of a mirror to inspect some recent bruises.

\- "You are overreacting Eva. Bergen's troops are decimated. Scattered. He has admitted his defeat."

She shot him a cutting glance, folding her arms beneath her breasts. As always, she was such sight for sore eyes.

\- "Has he now? How very honorable! And he offered that snake as a goodwill gesture? That viper you bring here!? Into my home?!

Eva's cheeks were flushed in anger, lips parted, and she breathed quickly, her chest rising and falling at a rapid rate. If possible, her fury made her even more beautiful. She wore a close-fitting gown, of purple velvet, and had her black hair tightly pulled back high, in a thick braid, that trailed all the way down, to her waist.

\- "Do you not understand how important this is to Rollo? This infidelity calls into question our alliance, it weakens you in the eyes of the nobles."

\- "Why would it weaken me? Even your so called men of God have mistresses. As king, I have every right to take one too."

\- "_Discreetly!_ You've been flaunting her shamelessly! Some of our faithful Christian nobles would call your head for such debauchery. "

Her glorious eyes were glowing with strange fires. Could she be jealous? No. Spiteful, perhaps...but jealous? Rollo was aware of the attraction between the two of them. He also knew that it took more than attraction, to stir such a heartburning reaction. So he decided to push a little more.

\- "Your noble Christians would never dare to raise against me. They don't have the ... courage."

\- "You are wrong! Again! They have the most sensitive egos _and_ an appetite for vengeance. I'm doing my best to control them, lying for you, while you revel in the arms of that whore! I don't know much longer I can maintain this charade.

\- "Than end the charade! Be my wife, be honest about what you want."

\- "What I want, is a strong ally, one who understands his responsibilities."

\- "Do not speak of being strong. You don't even have the strength to admit what you want. Not even to yourself!"

When Eva looked up and fixed him with her particular brand of stare, her image remained fixed his mind. Her eyes were hard as opals.

\- "Your bedroom activities are of no concern to me. If it pleases you to amuse yourself with _filth_, then do so! _Discreetly!_

She turned to leave but Rollo caught her wrist and pulled her rudely against his naked broad chest. He grabbed her upper arms and kept her in place, feeling the fierce pounding of her little heart.

-"Do not touch me, Rollo!"

-"Don't come to my bedroom if you don't want to be touched! And don't lecture me about my mistress unless you're willing to take her place in my bed."

Her eyes stared directly into his, spitting flames, as though she could not contain the wrath he had stoked within her heart.

\- "Keep_ her_ in your bed Rollo. Keep her close, and if you care for her safety, keep her _away_ _from me."_

Rollo hesitated for a moment, having his own heart hammering in temper and lust, then raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, stepping back. _She was jealous_! He gave Eva a fierce look.

-"Poppy is here under my protection. No person under my protection is to be harmed. Do you understand?

\- "You are the one who needs to understand one simple fact - if she stands in my way,_ I_ _will_ _crush her!  
_

That being said she left the room without looking back. Rollo strode out and down the hallway too, muttering and cursing. Without knocking he stepped boldly into Poppy's bed chamber.

\- "My King!" the girl made no attempt to cover herself as she sat up in the large bed. A thin white shift revealed generous rounded breasts and her red hair was falling loose, in large curls. In the air a faint scent of roses hung - she had prepared carefully hoping he would come to her. As he stepped into the candle light, Poppy saw his angry expression and smiled to herself.

-"Is everything all right?" she slid out of bed and moved close to him, to massage his shoulders. "How can I help you most? How can I be of service?"

She touched his dark hair, ran her fingers sensually along his temples than drew her finger down his cheek and placed it against his lips.

\- "I'm glad you are here, Rollo. Let me ease your anger." Her plump lips touched his bare shoulders and pressed down hot kisses, descending on his abdomen. She dropped to her knees and undid his pants. Keeping her green eyes fixed on him she whispered:

-"I dreamed about doing this to you."

Rollo tilted his head back, stiffening, grabbing a handful of Poppy's hair, while her hot lips closed tightly around him. As she worked him expertly, figments of Eva shrouded his mind and when he shut his eyes in pleasure, he only saw her face.

[...]

Safe in her room, Eva swung the door shut and collapsed against it, sliding to the floor. A strong reaction was setting in. She trembled alarmingly and felt tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't stop them, just as she couldn't stop that snake from crawling into _his_ bed. A deep sorrow engulfed her as she felt Rollo slip through her fingers. He had disappointed her so much -diminishing her worth, her noble birthright, the future of the kingdom. Acting like a weak man, led by his lust. Still pressing her back against the door, she wrapped her arms tightly around her knees and wept. She wept so long that the room grew dark before she finally forced herself up. She lighted two candles and went to her large mirror. Staring deeply into the reflective silvery surface, she somehow detached from herself. She washed away the traces left by the tears and brushed her lustrous dark hair, keeping her eyes fixed on the mirror - she was a Queen. She was _the Queen._  
Anger subdued all other feelings, building up inside, fierce and potent, taking roots inside her soul, roots through which she could draw strength and strike down her enemies.

* * *

Hello darlings!  
I needed some more characters so Poppy was "born", loosely inspired by the historical figure of Poppa de Bayeux.  
Don't forget to 3 follow and review. XoXo


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap IX**

The Queen entered the council room with decisive steps. Pulling at her long skirts she took her place at the head of the table, in the King's absence. Her counselors seated rapidly around, exchanging concerned glances. _That_ surely had to do with Rollo's behavior. Lately he sought Poppy more and more often.

It was the reason why everything she was about to do, had to be thoroughly calculated for its effect. She had to think, coldly, before choosing a suitable course of action, regarding the Berger girl. Her supporters took great offense in Rollo's harboring of the enemy. Poppy was, most likely, a spy of Berger and, by extension, one of Athanaric's. Ignoring this fact meant inciting the nobles. On the other hand, Rollo seemed hooked by the girl, and had her under his protection. So she couldn't simply behead the bitch... She had to think of something else, something that would satisfy the abiding hatred of her aristocracy and provide, at the same time, an example for her unruly King.  
She spent hours with her counselors, analyzing reports and maps, than, before the meeting was adjourned, the subject of the King was brought up. The Council members were altogether worried with Rollo's behavior.

\- "If he's a problem, my lords, _he is my problem._"

\- "With all due respect, your Highness, he could become a problem for us all. He is a Godless heathen that we cannot..."

\- " The Viking troops are at the moment playing a decisive role in winning the battle we fight. _My husband_ is the man who _controls_ these troops; and I control him! You do nothing without my say! Do I make myself clear?

\- "Perfectly, your highness!"

\- "And counselor... in the future, you should be careful with the words that come out your mouth. To less sympathetic ears, they could sound like words of treason."  
Without further comments, Eva got up, casting them all one final glance, and exited the room. She tried not to think of Poppy as her rival, but as an enemy that had to be outsmarted. That girl was undoubtedly trying to bend Rollo to her will. She'd been there herself and knew, by now, that Rollo was not a man to be seduced or forced into anything.

In her chambers everything was still and quiet, except for the ceaseless sound of waves, coming through a large door that opened onto her stone balcony. She went there and looked out, clearing her mind. When Rollo would be back from patrolling the borders, they will have to have a discussion. She sent word and summoned her King, to the one place that could remind him of what he had to loose - the throne room.

She waited there alone, thinking about what she had to say and focusing on make her heart still. There was no room for emotions this time- she had to act as the Queen, not the woman.  
Some time later, Rollo's heavy footsteps echoed in the empty space when he crossed the smooth marble floors. As she turned toward him, he was readying for another argument, so her calm demeanor took him by surprise. She raised her chin to meet the look that would melt lead, the look of a viking.

\- "Why the sudden meeting? Was my lady worried for my safety, or was she hoping that I would come in mortal contact with an enemy?"

\- "Assume whatever brings you peace of mind, Rollo. Are the borders secured?"

\- "They are. Sharp blades in strong hands will do that." he was analyzing her, intrigued, trying to figure her out.  
After a short pause she continued.

\- "I wanted to see you because we need to talk. This ..." she took a deep breath before continuing "This isn't easy for me, so just listen, will you?

\- "What is all this Eva? You—"

\- "_Please_, Rollo." she pleaded in a definite tone, so he nodded his agreement.

\- "I am sorry we see things so differently, Rollo." she was looking him straight in the eyes. "I cannot change the way I am, but that doesn't mean I do not... care for you, for what we have accomplished, _together._"

He stepped back, instantly suspicious, but despite himself, brightened; it had been a long time since Eva had spoken openly.

\- "What has gotten into you? What are you planning?"

\- "Let your guard down _and_ _listen_. If you insist on keeping Poppy here, you must know, I cannot protect you any longer- it would endanger the stability of _our_ reign. But I also understand that you need a companion - a warm heart, not a cold mind. __I ___understand._ And I have gone beyond anger. It is why I beseech you - continue your relationship if it pleases you, but for the sake of_ our kingdom_, do it away from court, away from offended eyes.

Rollo was glaring at her, shocked, unable to believe his ears. Was she accepting his wildness, his long absences, _his_ _mistress_?

\- "So you will tolerate her? Just like that? It doesn't anger you any more?" he asked sharply.

\- "You know it does! But I have enough battles to fight. I do not need to fight you too. And isn't tolerance the quintessence of a devoted marriage? "

A small smile played on Rollo's lips.

\- "I don't think I've ever seen such a mixture of reason and bullshit before."

\- "Stop it! I am doing my best here but you _must meet me halfway. _Say that she is gone tomorrow."

Her eyes held a proud pleading and, for a moment, he was lost. The more he looked into those dark wells the more he_ f_elt trapped. She was the most frighteningly beautiful thing he'd ever seen; a beautiful creature, strong, determined, and like most beautiful creatures, deadly. He took pity on the poor soul that would fall for her charms. "

\- "She will leave this place tomorrow." he said with a sigh. "I will set her up in a house nearby and enjoy her company _there_. Are you pleased with this arrangement?"

\- "_I agree_ with it. And if she cares for you, so will she."

Rollo searched her face for signs of jealousy, of bitterness, but discovered nothing reflected in them. It didn't fool him, however- this wasn't indifference. All her walls were up - to keep him out, to block her emotions in. It was a good thing that she could feel something. He inhaled deeply, as Eva turned away and left, cursing his womanizing, lecherous ways and Eva's stubbornness. _I just hope that Poppy doesn't throw_ _a tantrum_, he thought.  
In that moment, it would have been easier to throw himself into a battle, than deal with all that drama.

Wasting no more time, he went to see his mistress.

\- "Rollo!" Poppy closed her eyes and smiled after seeing him before her. "I've missed you" she said, slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him toward the bed."Terribly!" the girl pressed her curves against his body and kissed him, sliding her tongue in his mouth.

\- "You are so tensed darling...what has _she_ done now?" her clever hand moved teasingly on his chest. "Tell me... you can talk to me... ."  
She was soft and pliant, slowly undressing him, licking and kissing his skin, until he stood naked and aroused on top of her bed. Only than, she stood up, but never lost eye contact, while removing her own clothes. Rollo relaxed feeling her hands and mouth tease and excite him. She was a skilled, lusty girl! She took his length completely, feeling him against the back of her throat, and held him there, sucking. When the man moaned eagerly, Poppy climbed over, rubbing her large breasts with slow deliberation, over his body. She straddled him, stroked his length and brushed her thumb along the ridge before sheathing him.

Well versed in the art of lovemaking, Poppy knew how to please, how to tantalize. Sleeping with her was extremely enjoyable but it was nothing more than a vigorous release. The girl rode him, slowly at first, but soon she began rocking back and forth, feverishly. His large hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them firmly, earning a long moan from her. Feeling the tide rise up within, he grabbed her hips and held her tightly to pump into her, hard and fast, wanting more, craving for something, something he couldn't quite name. It was only when he spilled hotly inside the voluptuous body that he realized, he would never feel the raw, primal connection that he'd lived with Eva.

He laid back, folding an arm under his head while the other hand was rhythmically stroking Poppy's back and hip.

\- "We cannot keep seeing each other here, lass. You must leave the castle."

Poppy's face turned white in shock, and she raised herself on an elbow.

\- "What?! No! What about us? You cannot send me away... do I not bring you pleasure ?"

Rollo watched her as she stood before him, and noticed a feverish quality to her eyes. She wasn't hurt, she looked irritated.

\- "I'm afraid that I must send you away. I won't risk any sort of rebellion and our relationship deeply offends the supporters of my reign."

\- "You mean_ her_!" she spat hatefully. "I cannot believe it! You shouldn't let that haughty witch rule over you! She despises you Rollo, she cannot please you, cannot love you... she's got no heart!"

\- "Enough! This is not a matter which I will further discuss. I will see you settled in a suitable household. _You will leave_ the castle!"

\- "It was her idea, wasn't it? She's playing you Rollo! She will get you killed, just like she did with her other husbands!"

Although her words didn't took him completely by surprise Poppy knew that she had his attention.

\- "What do you mean?"

\- "Well, first, there was Dominic. It is common knowledge that she killed him herself; no one could prove it but everybody knew! Than, her... _actions_ got sweet, gullible Louis, killed. And old Clovis, well... you could tell me more about his death than I can tell you... isn't that right?"

Rollo's mind reeled, making connections. For a harmless young flirt she was _too well informed_. Rollo knew for certain that _his_ involvement in the late king's death was definitely _not common knowledge_. Poppy's slip only fueled his suspicions. He cupped her chin and brushed his thumb over the generous lips, that parted invitingly.

\- "Don't fret about it, lass." he said, smiling knowingly. "I am no woman's puppet" he added while his large body pushed hers, onto the mattress, to lay on top.

-"Let me worry about my wife." he rasped, pushing his shaft inside of her "You be a good girl and do as you're told."

* * *

**Thank you all so very much for reviewing. You guys are the best! :)**  
**A very, very, special _"thank you"_ goes to Eserechia who's review was extremely motivating.**  
**I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Don't forget to show the love. 3**  
**Til' next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Poppy waited, pouting, as her belongings were loaded. It wasn't good! To be sent away from castle meant losing influence over Rollo. Not that she wilded much. The man hadn't even come to say goodbye; but as long as he shared her bed, all was not lost. Fortunately, she'd had the time to make connections that could provide precious information. All she had to do was change tactics. Take a longer path...the result would be the same.

By the time she pulled herself out of her musings, a small group had approached. Two royal guards and … the Queen. Eva. Holding her breath, Poppy stiffened her spine. She was close enough to see Eva's black eyes, eyes that sent icy shivers all over her skin. Oh, she was her father's daughter all right! Poppy tried to hide her unease, to remain calm, unreadable, but than, the realization hit her- had the queen come to kill her?!

As if reading Poppy's mind, a disdainful smile curled the Queen's finely-carved lips. She stopped before the redhead, than moved all the way around, analyzing.

\- "Do not look so ... terrified, girl! You are leaving this place alive. My husband seems to appreciate the fact that you're well versed in the skills of your profession."  
Eva's eyes kept weighing the other woman, like she was nothing more than a piece of merchandise, of warm meat.

\- "... but I'll wager he will tire of you, just like all the others did."

\- "And what if he doesn't? Your highness can banish _me_ from court, but it wont keep _the King_ away from me. He simply cannot stay away from my bed. "

The Queen's eyes flashed instantly.

\- "Enough! _He_ isn't the reason you lurk around!" Eva's words came out as sharp as razors. "I know you conspire with my father to undermine our rule-" she added, stepping closer to Poppy and cupping her face with cold hands, "-I hear in the wind that you've begun to forge new alliances with our enemies, lords from inland... the same bastards that are financing my shit father as we speak!" Staring right into the other woman's eyes, Eva stood so close that her whispers brushed Poppy's lips. "Do not think that after the damage you cause me, I won't come to collect. I know what you owe me!"

Closing the short distance between, Eva placed a cold kiss upon Poppy's lips, as if casting a curse. Than, still piercing her eyes, she drew away, turned and left, walking slowly without looking back, leaving the other woman shaking.

Hidden from sight, Rollo had been watching the whole scene, ready to intervene. He smiled, seeing that Eva managed to control her temper and put, at the same time, a dreadful fear on Poppy's face. But his smile faded just as quickly, when he saw his Queen dismiss the two guards and head for the stables - on her own. He followed, keeping a safe distance, and saw one of Eva's handmaidens waiting. The older woman helped the Queen change into a riding attire, than left.  
All by herself, Eva saddled a horse, quickly fastening the straps, that took the reins and lead the impressive animal out. There, she mounted in a swift move, and set off toward the wooded hills.

Wasting no time, Rollo saddled a steed too and rode, following her tracks. After nearly an hour she drew her horse to a halt and dismounted to continue on foot. Rollo's mind reeled. _Why the secrecy?_ His fingers clenched cruelly into fists. Was she betraying him? Or meeting a lover?  
A savage rage suddenly shook through his body and his heart tightened, gripped by the sharp claws of jealousy.

Following a hidden path, Eva was making her way through growing shrubbery, wandering deeper and deeper into the forest. She kept going, determined, until she reached some sort of clearing. There, the waters of two rivers joined and circled what appeared to be an old stone fountain. Eva stopped and stood, isolated by the entangled protection of the wild woodland. She raised her face to the eerie play of light and shadows, filtered by the leaves, and approached the fountain with small steps. She gently brushed her fingers on the moss-covered stone than, hovering above it, stared down into the water.

No one was waiting for her. There was no other! She simply stared into the well, with a sorrowful frown etched on her face. She obviously thought she was alone. Rollo stood, entranced, for a few moments, than turned to leave.

\- "I know you're there Rollo." the man stopped and slowly turned.

\- "I didn't mean to intrude. I'm sorry - "

\- "No you're not. Everyone loves a chance to observe, while being unobserved. Why did you follow me?

\- "I assumed you forgot to invite me, so I came anyway."

When she frowned, unamused, he continued.

\- "I won't apologize for searching answers! You keep too many secrets Eva!" closing her eyes, the Queen gently shook her head.

\- "I suppose you're right. I... do not give my trust easily- but the two of us, we should share more."

\- "We should!" he answered, taking a better look around. "Is this a sacred place?"

\- "Sacred? Why should it be sacred?"

\- "My people consider springs and wells sacred places. Our ancient stories tell that Mímir, the god of wisdom, has a well at the roots of Yggdrasil. Father Odin, sacrificed his right eye, which he threw into this well of wisdom, and in exchange he received the sight of future and the understanding of why things must be. What would you sacrifice to the waters?

\- "Nothing. This place received all the sacrifices it needed. You can see it, in the water. It moves as if it were alive. Come, come closer, take a look and let me tell you a story too. One of Kings and Queens...

You see Rollo, not all queens are born princesses. Some, rise from the ashes ...  
A long time ago, there lived a fair maiden. Hair as black as a moonless night, skin as white as snow. And the maiden, beautiful and peaceful, only held love in her heart. For the sun, for the moon, for the stars and the winds; for the mountains and for the deep, blue, seas. One day, exploring new lands, an evil king stumbled upon her, staring down into the waters of the well. Bewitched by her beauty, he promised that all the world would be hers, if she'd give herself to him. Seeing the king's black heart, the maiden refused. And though she wept, and begged, the king took her with him, to his castle." Eva paused and searched his eyes.

\- "Do you know what's the worst part about becoming a Queen Rollo?"

\- "What is it?"

\- "It often requires marrying a king." she smiled that bitter smile of hers and went on.

\- "So did the fair maiden - she married the evil king and became Queen. And her nights turned into a consummation of joy and pleasure; unfortunately, none of it belonged to her. Night after night, she felt one monster crawl on top of her and another grow inside. She glimpsed in the waters what the poor soul from her belly was becoming, she saw what it was destined to endure ... and in her despair, the poor maiden's heart turned gray as ash. She tried to take her life before the babe was brought into this world, but the evil king stopped her. Enraged, he locked the maiden away, in the highest tower, until the birth. And only after his little girl was born, only than, he punished the ungrateful maiden- he took his hunting knife and cut out the young mother's heart. After that, he rode into the woods and threw it into the waters of the same well, which had witnessed their first meeting."

By the time she finished , Rollo was standing by her side. He'd listened quietly, as she poured her sadness into words. And although her eyes held a silent acceptance, a tear slid down her white cheek. Rollo brushed it with his thumb, felt the coldness of her skin, and all his instincts urged him to take her into his arms. But before he could act, her sylph-like body slipped between his arms and rested her forehead against his broad chest.

\- "We are, past and future, our fathers' children Rollo. And we cannot control who they are, nor the way they shape us."

\- "That's not true." he cradled her closer and stroked her hair, "we make ourselves who we are Eva."

\- "Father never forgave himself for what he did to mother; and he hated the remnants of Naia, which he discovered in me."

\- "Naia was your mother, was she not? Is that reason you hate Athanaric so much?"

\- "That's... another story... For some other time. Now, we should head back." she touched him lightly, fascinated, pressing her fingertips on the patch of skin that his tunic left exposed. "There's a storm coming."

\- "The sky's clear Eva-"

But he wasn't looking at the sky, he kept staring down at her, his knuckles gently brushing along her cheek.

\- "Can't you feel it in the air around you Rollo?"  
All he could feel was the tension between them; his entire body, every muscle, tensed in her proximity.

\- "You are woman of many skills, aren't you?"  
Hearing him, she looked up and saw a hint of lust gleaming in his eyes.

\- "What's wrong Rollo? Does your whore leave you wanting?" she stood motionless, waiting, while Rollo sifted his fingers through her hair and lightly grazed her lips.

\- "If all I wanted was to take you again, I could do it, right now, and you couldn't do a thing to stop me." his hand glided down to her collarbone. "-not one single thing."

\- "But you're smarter than that."

\- " I want _more_ than that. I want a woman I can relate to...and the two of us Eva, whatever our souls are made of, yours and mine are the same."

A terrible sadness filled Eva's eyes.  
Her soul ... her soul had been torn apart, and what little remained, was blackened by hate. Still, if need be, she would sell that crippled soul, bargain with the devil for revenge. She would not rest until the deed was done.

\- "What are you not telling me Eva? What is this pain, screaming in your eyes?

\- "You'd do well to remember that my pain, just like my body, is mine alone.. Let's head back to the castle Rollo, before the storm reaches us."

* * *

A loud thunder rumbled off into the west as two men were standing face to face.

\- "She is not to be harmed. In any way. Do you understand?"

The man was in his fifties, tall and slender, with broad shoulders, clad in armor. An unflinching gaze enhanced his overall powerful presence. He had black eyes, deep and ominous.

\- "She is merely confused this daughter of mine. Gripped by fleeting madness. She'll come round. She always does."

\- "Of course my Lord Athanaric! I shall carry out your orders, prudently.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

A lone rider galloped fast, rushing madly for the city walls. Passing through the gates like a storm, he pulled the mount to a fast halt in front of the people that were already gathering, curious. Swinging his leg over the animal, he dismounted and brought himself to the watch captain's attention.

\- " Sir, I must see the king! Now!"

\- " What is it? Report!"

\- " I bring news of utmost importance but, with all due respect, what I have to say is for the King and Queen only."

The watch captain examined the messenger's face and decided on his honesty. He led the young man into the small council room, and sent word to the King; Rollo and Eva joined them soon after.

\- "My King!" the boy bowed before Rollo. "Lord Athanaric's men have overwhelmed our forces in Orne. They've conquered it in a matter of hours."

For a second, Eva's heart stopped and her face lost all color. She clasped her hands and summoned the strength to speak, but when she did, her voice emerged odd.

\- "What about the Lord of Orne? Is he dead?"

\- "No, my Lady. He has sworn allegiance to your father."

The Queen turned to her husband and their eyes locked together in a moment of mutual understanding.

\- " Orne opens the way to us, by land. It means your father has gathered support."

\- " _Well armed_ support, strong enough to sustain an extended siege. Orne's banner-men will now follow him, too. "

An eager grin spread over Rollo's face. He'd always loved a challenge, the heat of war.

\- " It doesn't matter; I've never been known to shy away from a good fight."

\- " Caution, my King! The ships sent by Ragnar will not reach our shore for another week. Do not be fooled into thinking father is not in control of what's happening - he wants you to charge after him."

\- "Yes, Athanaric longs for war, and I shall make him taste it! And I don't need my brother's warriors to do that." Rollo went to the large map laid out by Eva. "There's a pass, in this mountain area, is there not? As long as we can prevent him from further advance, there will be no decisive battle. In this narrow passage, the number of his men becomes irrelevant."

His face wore a set, determined expression which was almost frightening. Something strong and simultaneously weakening, rushed through Eva's body. The fierce warrior was growing into a King! And she felt proud. His fierceness made her fell strong.

\- " Well you've heard your King, captain! Send word to the generals, gather the men - _arm them to the teeth_! We have an uprising to crush."

That night Eva found no rest, haunted by faces. They whispered and stared through the veils of time, past and future, alike. She tossed and turned in silky darkness, before finally giving up. Rising from bed, she went to the door and placed a hesitating hand on the iron doorknob. It's coldness seeped through her skin and spread in her body. The sensation amplified as soon as she opened the door and a cool draft of air wrapped around her. Dismissing the guards, Eva walked down the dimly lit corridor, her bare feet lightly touching the stone floor. She moved quietly and stopped in front of Rollo's chambers. Still hesitating she carefully opened the door.

Inside, thick shadows danced on the walls. Rollo was sprawled in the center of the bed, a sheet wrapped around his hips. His chest rose and fell with deep, even, breathing. _He was magnificent. _No wonder so many women desired him. No wonder he had had so many lovers. At that thought, something clawed inside her chest and she leaned back against the wooden door, gripping the handle's cold iron. Despite unceasing efforts to blot their night together from memory, she remembered exactly how it had felt - the anger, the fierce desire, the hunger. So she turned back, hand on the knob, her decision made.

Rollo woke up, to the sound of the locking door. He rose, alert, to his full hight, and met her eyes. A look of recognition, than one of disbelief crossed his face.

\- "Eva?" he clearly didn't know what to make of her presence. He stood, rooted to the ground, in all his naked glory.

At first she only stared at him, in speechless fascination - he was so beautifully build; so strong. Than, drawn like a moth to a flame, she moved closer and touched his shoulder. Heat. It came off his skin and rushed onto hers, the flow resonating in her body, like a murmur. Captivated, she began to trace the intricate tattoos coiling on his body, gliding slowly over the hard planes of his chest. Following the ink lines, she slid her fingers down the taut ridges of his abdomen, aware that he held his breath as she did so. His muscles flinched subtly, but he didn't move. He only observed.

There was such power lying in wait, just beneath his skin, tightly restrained. It fascinated her. Drawn by the warmth and smell of his skin, she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his chest, oblivious to the effect it had on him.

Rollo gasped. Her lips fluttered, tearing at his self control. Determined he managed to remain stoic a little longer but when the wet little tip of her tongue touched, a white-hot lust ignited his bloodstream and it took all he had to remain in control. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, than fisted his fingers into her hair.

Words were unnecessary. He knew what she needed and how to give it to her. He knew how to make a woman ache for his touch, how to make her moan, weak with pleasure.

So he picked her up and and eased her down on the mattress. She belonged there, he thought, lying in his bed, her beautiful eyes, wide and fixed upon him. Gripping her calves, he slowly ran his hands up her legs, lifting the thin shift that separated their bodies. Her eyes followed his movements- she seemed ready to jump. Keeping a conscious leash on himself, Rollo went on, seductively, sinking his body against hers, settling intimately between her thighs, in a lustful invitation.

\- "Is this what you want? What you came for?" he asked, breathing against her ear. When she didn't answer Rollo dragged his tongue up the curve of her neck. "Just relax ... I'll show you how it's supposed to be." The low rasp of his voice held a sinful promise and made her feel languid.

He slid his arms beneath her shoulder blades and held her head, heavy locks of hair tangling over his wrists. Keeping her thighs parted, he gently coaxed her lips too, sliding his tongue between them, demanding, as if her mouth had always been his.

As in a dream she felt Rollo pushing her shift down to cup her bare breasts. They were round and full - porcelain white. He squeezed the soft flesh and stroked his thumbs over the small nipples, until both swelled and reddened. Eva arched off the bed, aching for more.

\- " Rollo..." the soft whimper made him even harder. He could imagine spending hours making love to her, bringing her to the edge. He caught her wrists and pinned them high above her head, leaning close to keep her weighted down.

\- "Shhh, just trust me beautiful. "

He spread her legs and then, very slowly, shifted his hips and slid inside her. She felt every inch of him glide in, thick, hard, angled just right. She moaned, clutching the pillows. It almost hurt. Almost. Instead it felt amazing. There was no cruelty in his invasion; nothing forced though he was dominating. He held her hips and moved, in and out, with slow, deliberate, caution. It felt like being led to the very the edge of oblivion, her entire body tight, fighting for something she hadn't really understood. Until now.

He snaked his arms around her waist and brought her up, placing her on his lap. Eva gripped his shoulders and they began to move, back and forth, gliding, exploring.

\- " Promise you'll come back to me, Rollo! Swear it!" she was staring down into his eyes as if seeking to pierce his very soul. It wasn't a plea; her words held something fierce, made him feel as though he were a wave and she a storm-battered shore. He kissed her and grunted, forcing her tightly against him. They moved, together, tangled in a smoldering rhythm.

\- " I'll come back!" he said, "you're mine! Do you hear me? They won't have you!"

OOOooOOO

The battle was swift and brutal, causing hundreds of deaths. The energy and military skills of both armies proved remarkable. Rollo was, first and foremost, a warrior, an effective commander. He trapped his opponent, and attacked from both steep slopes with arrows. The enemy could neither advance nor retreat. But to his surprise, the army he faced wasn't as vast as expected. It almost seamed odd. Just as odd as Athanaric's parley call had been.

On the eve of battle, a tall, slender man, advanced like a titan through the enemy lines, clad in a magnificent armor of polished steel, richly inlaid and arabesqued with gold. His gray hair was short and neat, his beard trimmed. A heavy crimson cloak draped over his broad shoulders. As the man drew closer, Rollo could distinguish his black eyes - Eva's eyes! It seemed the daughter shared the same scrutinizing glare and composure of her father. Athanaric stopped and held his head high, shoulders back, spine straight. A true soldier!

\- "My people fear there is something unholy in you, Rollo Lothbrook. They say you descend from a pagan God! Yet all l see is flesh and blood. You're no more god than the creature you're ridding."

\- " If you came to negotiate the terms of your surrender, you should be on your knees."

\- " l came to see your face, meet my _so called_ worthy opponent."

\- " Than mark my face for it will be the last thing you see."

Keeping his calm demeanor Athanaric smiled mischievously.

\- " You're brave, I'll give you that. She must like you more for it."

\- " Do not mention _her_ again! " Rollo threatened in a low voice.

\- " Why not? Would you harm me during a parley? Dishonor yourself for Eva!? Lord!... she has you too under her spell!  
A bloody witch - just like her mother!

\- " How dare to call yourself her father? After you've used her like— "

\- " —like the _weapon_ that she is! Yes, I've used her! I've used her well enough _to know her_! But you don't ..."

\- " It would be wise to shut up and turn back old man!"

\- " You truly think you've grown close to Eva, don't you?! But you're not even close enough to see the truth - she's an ambitious, brutal, little creature, that daughter of mine! She spills blood as easy as I do. Has no regrets. It comes naturally, like drawing our next breath. You know what I'm talking about Viking; it's why she's chosen you ... the girl longs for her father-figure.

Rollo's face became livid. He stepped closer, so that Athanaric could better see his face.

\- " Mark my words - you are going to die by my hands! I will carve out your heart and leave the rest for the wolves; they will eat their fill and shit your remains out, in the crags. Those will be your funeral rites. I swear!"

OOO-oo-OOO

The Queen stirred in her sleep and woke. She sat up, blinking, and looked around the room. The light of a small lamp burned on her nightstand, but there were dark corners all around. Her fingers curled around the knife she kept under her pillow and she stood still, watching, waiting for the shadows to move.

But they only grew darker, black as ink.

* * *

**Hey there! This took a little longer to write but I hope the chapter is worth the wait. Soooo ... tell me what you guys think. Feedback is always apreciated. **

**XoXo** **Roheline**


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

Rollo rode in front of his men, with no trace of battle in his bearing. He had defeated Athanaric's forces, but the victory tasted bitter, half-earned. It hadn't been the decisive battle he expected and desired. Like a predator playing with his prey, Athanaric had merely tested his reaction. It made Rollo, now, more than ever, want to defeat this enemy, before it had the chance to strike again.

In the morning's cool breeze, the troops advanced steadily. Ahead, the city walls rose and spanned, like a tidal wave of stone. A sense of calm washed over Rollo's anger and he ceased dwelling on his worries. It felt good to be back, despite the threat that still loomed in the air. Once he was back, he would consult Eva and together they will succeed. But as his eyes roamed over the land, he noticed that the city gates were closed. Furthermore, atop of the walls, archers wearing his colors, surveyed the area. Something had clearly happened during his absence!

Impatient, Rollo spurred his horse into a gallop, urging his men to formation. The sense of unease grew stronger as he approached and saw dead bodies hanging over the stone walls. They were displayed, as a silent, but effective, threat. Fortunately, he could see no other signs of conflict. The city hadn't been taken, apparently. Even so, as the huge ironwood gates opened, Rollo advanced with caution.

In the courtyard, his men and advisors awaited, but Eva was nowhere to be seen. The restlessness grew. Torstein came forward to greet him, and the warrior's eyes betrayed a certain concern.

\- "Torstein?" Rollo asked, his eyes roving around, from one patch of blood to another. "What happened here? Where is Eva?"

\- "She is safe my friend, unharmed, but ..." the man stopped, obviously trying to find the right words.

\- " She's ... unwell."

Rollo dismounted and walked over to his friend, frowning.

\- "What do you mean unwell?"

\- "After you left, her father sent mercenaries. To get her. They ... tried to abduct her in the middle of the night."

Alarmed, Rollo started to move for the castle.

\- "How was that possible? The guards— "

\- " — they were killed. The sell-swords knew how many guards we had, where to find the Queen, what was ! fastest way out... someone helped them. Someone from inside."

\- "Than how did she manage to escape? "

Again, Rollo's friend and comrade was at a loss of words.

\- "Well ... it was rather strange actually!"

Rollo stopped and gave Torstein a furious, inquisitive look.

\- "You know the hounds, kept by the stables?"

\- "Yes."

\- "They somehow managed to get out of their cages and attacked. Not her, she was ... unscratched really, but ... the mercenaries were torn apart."

Rollo glanced around, the smell and sight making him sick. There were too many bodies - hanged, tortured, flayed; he recognized counselors, statesmen, but simple folk too, servants. Men and women.

\- "Did she do this Torstein?" he asked, concern and disappointment mingling in his tone.

\- "It was her order. Many died during interrogation, others were found guilty and hanged. Rollo, you must put an end to this. She's … she's not herself, she's acting mad."

\- "Mind the men Torstein. I will handle my wife."

[...]

The tower was a magnificent stronghold, built to withstand any siege; reinforced and heavily guarded, it was the safest place in the castle. Rollo climbed the stone stairs and glimpsed his wife figure through the opened doors — she was waiting for him. He passed by the four soldiers guarding the door, and entered.

Light and shadows played on the black cladded silhouette of his wife. She stood by the window, dressed in a heavy velvet dress, looking even younger than she was. He noticed her arms were wrapped around herself, shoulders slightly hunched, as if she was trying to disappear inside herself.

\- "Eva?"

At the sound of his voice she turned her head, just slightly, and gazed at him. Her pale face was expressionless. He could see a change, but it wasn't for the better. She'd lost weight, and was white as a ghost. Tormented. Her eyes were different too. Usually a whirlwind of emotions, they now seemed hollow. She was staring flatly, still, not making a move.

Rollo walked over to her, quietly, and put his arms around the small woman's body. It felt more fragile than ever. _I should have killed that bastard_, he thought as her thin fingers dug into the muscles of his arm, and she buried her forehead in his chest. While she exhaled deeply, fighting an internal battle, Rollo could practically feel her crawl back behind the walls she'd put up.

\- "It's all right Eva." he said, kissing the top of her head. "Tell me exactly what happened."

For a split second she looked up at him, anguished and torn, than her eyes clouded with bitterness. She pushed herself away and started to pace the room.

\- "Where should I begin, husband? I guess congratulations are in order! ..." she said acidly.

\- "Why were those men trying to abduct you?"

She sighed and hugged her upper arms tighter.

\- "That was my father's doing; he ... he sent his bloodhounds to bring me back."

Her hands run up and down her arms, nervously, but she suddenly stopped and turned around to face him, with a glittery look dancing in her eyes.

\- "It seems I am not mistress in my own castle! Athanaric has spies everywhere!" she said, before her gaze drifted again, lost. "It wasn't that red snake you brought from Bayeux; I had already taken care of her. There are_ others_, vipers, held close to my chest. But I am too blind to... I didn't, I couldn't -"

Her words came out erratic, barely keeping up with her mind, so Rollo went to her and caught her chin to hold her still.

\- "Eva! Look at me! What do you mean you've taken care of her? - where's Poppy?"

The Queen's dark eyes suddenly focused with such intensity, that it sent a cold shock through his limbs. He had the eerie sensation that something inhuman was staring back at him.

\- "You feel something for her, don't you, Rollo!?"

When she didn't say more, he gripped her shoulders and gave her a hefty shake.

\- "Damn it, Eva. Answer me!"

She didn't fought back. She simply went limp, like a rag doll, until Rollo's grasp softened. Than, she reached up and cupped his face in her cold palms.

\- "Would it be so very painful for you, to live without her?"

Rollo's grip on her arms tightened to the point of pain.

\- "By Thor and all the gods, woman! I have no feelings for Poppy! It's you I cannot stand to see like this! Turning into a cold blooded murderess. How many sons died by your order? How many fathers? Mothers?! _It is madness Eva!_"

A small smile played on her lips and she closed her eyes.

_Turning into a killer_.

\- "I am not _turning_ into anything Rollo!" she said gently, shaking her head. "You know nothing of me, of what I've done, given up, or endured to be who I am."

She tried to pull away but he didn't let her. _He did know her, damn it!_ Instead he leaned in and whispered in her face.

_\- _"I do know you! We're alike, just like you said it, that day! We're damaged, violent, but we're not cowards! We do not kill randomly, out of fear!"

Eva jerked free of his hold and put several feet between them.

\- "I needed to ensure my safety; by whatever means! I've been Athanaric's pawn all my life Rollo… it won't happen again!"

He caught up to her, barely controlling his temper, looming dangerously above.

\- "Did. You. Kill. Poppy?"

\- "I wanted to!" she shouted. "I wanted to rip off every inch of her damned skin. I wanted to hurt her! Badly! _But I couldn't._"

Eva's voice lost it's initial power all of the sudden, and Rollo's eyes searched hers, confused and questioning.

\- "You see, _husband_, I find myself in quite the predicament: I cannot hurt _her_, without hurting _you_."

\- "I had enough of your riddles Eva! Just tell me the truth... all of it!"

In that moment, as she was staring back at him, he saw her defenses began to crack. The corners of her lips dropped and she inhaled deeply, shifting her gaze from his face, trying her best not to cry. Eva's eyes wondered around the room, blinking back tears, then returned once again to him. When she spoke, she spoke softly, as if every word hurt.

\- "She's carrying your child Rollo."

The words echoed in his head, over and over, but he still couldn't believe it! _A child. His child_. He'd looked over Bjorn as if he was his son, but never imagined having a child of his own. Hope lighted up his eyes for a moment, but when he saw Eva's expression, the feeling died instantly, leaving behind a harsh realization.  
He was having a child, but with the wrong woman. The woman he wanted was standing in front of him, with tears welling in her eyes — bitter tears, tears of woe and grief.

Eva watched Rollo's reaction, wordlessly. She'd fallen for this man, this man that now seemed to glow for another seemed to want that child more than he ever wanted _her. _She couldn't blame him. But it hurt.

Even though she'd tried to steel herself for this moment, it pained her gravely to see that sort of happiness on Rollo's face. It brought back memories, and ripped open old wounds. It felt as if her solid foundations were crumbling down to nothing. closing her eyelids she let the tears fall.

\- "You should leave Rollo. I cannot be near you."

\- "Eva," he said trying to get closer, "this changes nothing between us ... it's only a bastard. Our children will inherit—"

Eva inhaled sharply, as if his words burned. The look she gave him stopped him on his tracks._ Our children... _She could barely breathe as the memory of a dagger cut its way into her heart, ripping and twisting her flesh around the blade. She couldn't bear it!

\- "Get out!" she said, beginning to shake. "Get out Rollo! I don't even want to see your face, right now. Get out!" she shouted hysterically, falling to the floor, sobbing. "Just leave me be!"

Rollo took a step forward, than felt a firm grasp on his arm. Eva's old handmaid was gently, but firmly, guiding him toward the door, her wrinkled face sad and concerned.

\- "Come, my lord... she needs to be alone. Give her time to work through this."

The woman led him out and closed the door behind them. Only than, she looked up at him, sharply.

\- "How could you bring _that_ up?! Time had mercifully buried those memories. You should have let them buried! The girl has known enough pain, as it is."

Rollo gaped in utter surprise, his expression one of confusion, and hesitation.

\- "Woman, what are you talking about? Tell me everything you know, right now! It's an order!"

\- "Let me explain you how this works, _my King!_ I will go see my lady, for she needs me! After I've seen to her needs, I will tell you what you need to know, _but_ not because you order it like a bloody tyrant! I will tell you, because I think it best._For her_.

It's time you knew the truth about her."

* * *

**So here it is, you guys. Another chapter!**  
**I can't wait to see how it's received. In the next one however, I will finally reveal Eva's past. All of it.  
[It's high-time, I know :) ]**  
**Thank you all so very much for reviewing and showing your appreciation.**  
**As always, dear readers, you rock!**


	13. Chapter 13

Eva crumpled to the floor, crying uncontrollably.  
Rollo's reaction had hurt her so much, that she almost regretted not killing Poppy. Powerful sobs were shaking her entire body and from the outside, Rollo could hear her.  
It made him feel miserable!

The old maid hurried back into the room and placed soft hands around her mistress, trying to comfort her.

\- "Hush, my lady, you must calm yourself!"

\- "I cannot! I cannot do it! It feels like I'm dying. It feels like my heart is being stabbed, over and over, and left to bleed.

\- "Than make your heart steel girl, make it _still!_ You haven't come so far just to give in to despair!

\- "I will never make him as happy as she did! I'm useless, barren; doomed forever to barrenness! How could he want such a woman?

Eva's lips pressed tightly together as tears rolled heavy on her cheeks. She covered her face with one hand and cried, curling towards the floor.

[...]

Hours later, after nightfall, Rollo was finally summoned back to his wife's chambers. He stopped in front of the door, took a deep breath, than opened it with caution. A lamp burned dimly in the room and the old woman sat beside the bed, watching over her mistress. A half emptied glass of red wine, set on the table, spread a faint, sweet smelling, scent of herbs. Rollo approached slowly.

His wife laid on the mattress and he could tell by her measured breathing, that she was sleeping profoundly. He noticed, with a bitter pang, the soft frown etched on her tear stained face. Tears that he had caused. It was his doing, his fault! He'd hurt her and the pain he'd seen in her eyes — the pain he'd put there — he could never forget it, or forgive himself!

\- "How is she?"

\- "Resting, finally. She couldn't stop crying so I had to spice her wine." the woman confessed, brushing Eva's forehead.  
"This whole affair- her father, your child- it caused her more anguish than she was willing to admit ... Than again, being in denial it's one of her nasty habits!"

\- "How long have you known her?"

\- "All her life; I've been in her father's service, served her mother too..."

The Viking met the woman's eyes and discovered they shared the same concern he felt.

\- "Than you must know what made her react like that... It wasn't _just_ Poppy's pregnancy, that much I gathered."

The woman shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head ironically at the same time.

\- "You're not the sharpest blade in here, are you?! Oh, do not not give me that look!... like you're about to growl at me!"

The spirited tirade had Rollo sketching a smile. It was becoming increasingly clear, that he wasn't dealing with a simple, old, maid.

\- "Tell me more about her. Please. I do not wish to hurt her like I did earlier."

The woman looked away, staring into the candle's flame and sighed.

\- "She was only thirteen when that wretched bastard married her for the first time. Lord Dominic was one of his army comrades, a wealthy Count, over thirty years her senior. That man was detestable in every aspect of his life and had a despicable character, really! After the execution of the Count's wife, Athanaric saw it as a great opportunity, to turn his young daughter, into the next Countess.  
Although Dominic thought it a joke, at first, to wed a child, when he saw my little mistress, when he saw those eyes you've come to know, he became infatuated and married her. He thought he could break the girl and enjoy obtaining her submission. But you know Eva - she's a survivor! She endured his abuses with stoicism, planning her revenge. For two long years she studied him, learned his ways and decided that Dominic's piggish habit of reaching for her food and drink, once he'd finished his own, will be the end of him.  
And so, after abandoning what little innocence was left in her, she dipped the rim of her cup in poison. Than, during the Midsummer's feast, she pretended to drink. For hours, death lied patiently on her lips; but it was worth it!  
When Dominic drank her wine, as casually as he had taken her innocence, the swine's face turned red and then darker as he choked and died.

My mistress was only fifteen and already a widow. Athanaric would have been furious, were it not for the fortune she inherited and the poor bastard, that was waiting in line, for Eva's hand. By than, the little girl had grown into a beautiful young woman, the kind that haunts your dreams - who wouldn't want an alluring, young, countess?  
As soon as her mourning ended, Athanaric had her marry again ...

Her second husband was the opposite of Dominic, in almost every way. Young and naive, Louis came from a wealthy family too. But his family had recently came into fortune and they needed the prestige Eva's old blood could bring. Louis was smitten and Eva, being an intelligent and cunning little woman, saw the opportunity and took the reins of power from her soft, gullible, husband.

For awhile, things calmed down, but as time passed Eva's own ambitions grew. She became confident and began to question her father's actions and authority. She went so far with her defiance, that she became pregnant, although Athanaric didn't approve. He wanted grandchildren of noble-blood, not the offspring of a carpet-knight who had recently acquired wealth.  
But since she was enjoying her husband's affections and the financial support of a wealthy family, Eva believed herself safe, out of Athanaric's reach. She was young and naive, my little mistress!  
Upon hearing the news of her betrayal, Athanaric raised an army and, under a false pretext, invaded Louis' lands. He hunted and killed his son-in-law's entire family and when he found his daughter ... when he found Eva " the woman paused, sighing, "- he remained unmoved by her pleading; he had his soldiers hold her down for him, took his sharp hunting knife and cut out the baby from her womb. Eva's screams were heard in the entire castle. They echoed for miles through the hallways and tunnels, through the catacombs carved beneath. When he was finished, she was a mass of blood. Betrayal had been repaid with mutilation. By her own father!

I have wished that man dead, a thousand times, for what he did to her that day. When we got to her, she was unconscious, barely breathing. Yet somehow, she had found a reason to live and was clinging to it. Since my mistress' pregnancy wasn't that far along, she survived - but as you know, what doesn't kill you, leaves you scarred for life!"

They both remained silent for some moments, looking at each other.  
What could he possibly say?! Anger, frustration, remorse, they all sent his blood boiling.

\- "Can you understand what it meant for her to hear_ you, _mention having children with her_? _She _cannot_ bear you children, my Lord! She can lead wars and conquer kingdoms, but she cannot give birth to a new life ...

Rollo's eyes moved bitterly to Eva; he watched her carefully, filled with guilt over not being able to understand her better.  
He was an insensitive brute! Nothing more! All the signs had been there, but he didn't bother to pay attention to them.

Rollo had seen only the highly intelligent, strong willed, woman - the Queen, driven by her all consuming determination. In his male pride, he overlooked the fact that his wife was also a very young woman, with a troubled past - so easily to hurt. He silently cursed his lust and filthy lecherous ways; he cursed the situation he found himself in.

She'd changed him, given him direction, given him a crown! He was no longer the wild wolf, nor the rabid berserker. He was a respected man - a King! And in exchange he'd tried to dominate her, belittle her ... by all the Gods! he'd even brought his mistress into her home... He didn't deserve a woman like Eva.  
It was yet another failure to add to his life-long list of disappointments and errors.  
He'd made such a mess of things. Again!

\- "I didn't treat her right either! This is all my fault! It's my fault!"

\- "Do not be too harsh on yourself. She can be a handful sometimes."

\- "Yes she can, but despite everything, she's still very young ... what excuse do I have? I should have known better!"

\- "Than in the future my Lord, take care of her; try not to hurt her too much. She needs your help...and your love."

Adding no more, the woman slowly got up and left the room, leaving her mistress into Rollo's care. The large man loomed over his wife's sleeping body. He looked down at her for a long time. Awake, Eva was cold and disdaining, but in her sleep, an amazing vulnerability showed through. It warmed him to the very marrow. It made him want to protect her, stirred him, churning up other emotions too- she was as brave as she was beautiful!  
His shield-maiden! The one he had always wanted - fierce and loyal.

The sound of the door being opened cautiously, disrupted his thoughts and brought his head up. Torstein stood in the doorway with a hopeful look on his face.

\- "Viking longships can be seen on the horizon. They are approaching swiftly!"

\- "Ragnar's?"

\- "Yes, Rollo. Your brother's ships!"

* * *

**Well hello again!**

**Here you have it! Eva's backstory, to say so. I plan to further elaborate if it will fit in the story.**  
**I want to thank every single one of my readers and especially those who showed their support by faving, following my story and sharing their thoughts - which, by the way, I'm eagerly expecting!**  
**A special set of "thank you" goes to Eserechia and ****PlumCrazyPurple.**  
**Sooo, don't be shy, let me know what you guys thing.**  
**Kudos!**


	14. Chapter 14

Eva examined herself mechanically in the long mirror: the emerald green gown did wonders for her complexion but the overall result wasn't what she wanted. She needed to look strong, fierce. Unbroken. Unlike she felt. She needed to be the Queen, not Eva. But inside her chest, an iron fist was still squeezing, making it harder to breathe. It was the thought that she will never be tied to Rollo in the way that Poppy was.  
Children were the utmost expression of love ... or the result of utmost stupidity! Eva tossed the green gown.

\- " Hand me the red one, Vivian."

The old maid eyed her mistress intently.

\- " You are planning quite an entrance, aren't you, my lady?"

\- " King Ragnar is my ally. I want to get to know him better. If I can't unite my own allies, how am I going to unite the country?"

\- " Spoken like a true Queen, child! Than again, one can never keep a potential enemy too close... Do you fear this Ragnar? Is he a threat?"

\- "He's ... unpredictable. Ambitions. Ambition is never good."

Eva slipped into the other dress. The dark red velvet accented her fair skin and it's straight lines made her look taller. The rich material fell from her shoulders, exposing just enough skin.  
She lifted her chin - yes, it made her feel right.

A couple of hours later the Queen entered the great hall, where both Franks and Vikings were gathered.

\- "My good friends, I welcome you all tonight!" she said, her arms extended welcoming and gracious. Her long, luscious, locks were cascading down the round shoulders, revealed to perfection by the cut of the gown. Although she wore no jewelry, except a slender gold band on her head, she couldn't look more regal. All eyes were on her and her smile was for everyone.  
From his place Rollo watched like a hawk, as she made her way through the crowd floating rather than walking.  
Ragnar approached her slowly, his eyes never leaving her face.

\- " I salute you too, Queen Eva! As an ally-" his grin widened "-and as a sister."

\- " Please, seat down. Eat, drink, enjoy the hospitality of my castle, in all its forms."

\- " Don't mind if I do!"

Ragnar had the oddest look in his eyes, she noted, as his blue irises jumped from her face to Rollo's, from behind the gold rimmed cup. Nonetheless, she tried to lure him into conversation, hoping he would reveal more of himself. Deep down, she knew the Viking was smarter than that, but still, she had to try.

\- " I am glad to see that so many of your warriors accepted my invitation to fight!"

\- " They accepted your gold, and your land..."

\- " Of which _we_ have plenty! Their loyalty will be rewarded most generously - my King and husband vouches for it."

Ragnar smirked again and Eva could tell that there was something behind that grin, and behind the smoldering look he kept giving.

\- " So brother, now that you have a crown, what will you do?"

\- " That's a good question."

\- " Dazzle me with a good answer than!"

\- " I will get to know my adoptive land" he said staring into Ragnar's eyes. "So much is changing...people don't recognize their kingdom anymore, and it frightens them."

\- " Not long ago you were frightening them too..."

Sensing the biting undertone, Eva intervened:

" He did. But he soon understood that fear is powerful, and two edged - when someone comes and takes the fear away, you love them for it. That's what my beloved will do- " she continued, cutting her food meticulously, into small pieces. "He will take the fear away, and then, all the talk will be of Lord Rollo! How he understands the suffering of the people, how he is their protector, how he has_ the legitimate claim_ _to the crown and it's not_ _just another warlord!_

Eva's lips curled into the sweetest smile but her eyes remained sharp as daggers. Ragnar dropped back in his chair and took his time in measuring his sister-in-law, searching her face.

\- " I knew you were smart but it seems you're also feisty enough to handle my brother."

\- " She is a mighty Queen, indeed." said Rollo, lifting his cup in her honor "To the very best of wives!"

Ragnar nodded, lifted his cup too and took a long sip, peaking over its rim, with his piercing blue eyes. Rollo was watching his wife, but Eva's black eyes lowered, deliberately avoiding his. Instead, her gaze slid from face to face, and as she looked across the table, she met a pair of green ones. The redhead girl stiffened and turned away after a few moments, frowning. Ragnar's lips curled impishly; it seemed his brother's marriage wasn't the very best.

Rollo reached bitterly for his goblet and poured himself some more wine. The sight of his wife and his mistress, together, in the same room, strained his nerves. It was going to be a long, long, night! He drank deeply, hoping it would help, but it wasn't enough. He needed to talk to her, but the stubborn woman was ignoring him.

As minstrels played their instruments and candles burned among flowers, people jostled everywhere - drinking, eating, gossiping. Rollo was observing his wife; she had been talking, for some time, with another man. A rather young man, tall and curly haired, elegantly dressed. He didn't recognize him but knew he wasn't just another guest. There was some kind of familiarity between their gestures, and Rollo could tell that the stranger lusted after Eva as much as he did.  
It made his blood boil and dropped a red haze of rage over his vision.

Standing to his right, Bjorn watched Rollo carefully. He'd seen enough and knew his uncle was in a foul mood.

\- " I do not understand you uncle: you married the most beautiful woman here, a woman you obviously like and desire. Why are you sitting here with me?"

\- " Because I don't know a damn thing about hearts - except how to break them! I'm a bloody fool ! And she's one stubborn woman! But I swear on the Gods, she won't have it her way!"

Rollo got up and strode to his Queen with decisive steps. He caught her arm with a firm gesture and pulled her aside, leaving the people around agape. The young man on the other hand, watched the whole scene intrigued and a little amused, to Rollo's disappointment, who would have loved a reason to punch him.

\- " What do you think you're doing?! If you're trying to get back at me, at least choose a man, not a boy; you might find he's lacking important skills!"

Eva jerked her arm trying to get free, but Rollo evidently wasn't about to let that happen.

\- " Let go, you crazy oaf! That _boy's_ army and fortune can tip the balance in our favor!"

\- " And what favors would you be granting him in return?" he hissed, lowering his face to hers.

Eva smiled, but the look she gave him could have turned water to ice. Beneath all her coldness a white-hot anger was raging. How dared he? He, who had reveled in filth...

\- " What's wrong Rollo? You can't stand for someone else to have something that belongs to you?! Well I'm not your property, you fool! I'm not something to stick your cock into whenever you feel like it!"

Rollo forced his anger to subside when he met the intense hurt and anger from her eyes.

\- " How ... how much longer are you going to you punish me? I wish I'd made a different decision! I regret having sex with her."

\- " Which is as close as a man like you comes to an apology..." she sighed. "I have decided to spend the winter away ... I need some time alone, to adjust to everything that's happening."

-" Do not do this! I know things are a bloody mess between us, but we can make them work. Just ... just, don't give up on us so soon."

She remained cold, unmoved by his words and the more he struggled to control his anger, the hotter his blood boiled.

\- "So this is it? You do not want me anymore? You wish to live separately?"

She crossed her arms and turned away from him, shrugging

\- " It's what any woman would feel!"

\- " Very well than! Leave! I will not stop you! I want you, with me, with all my heart- I won't deny it - but I will not beg you!

She couldn't believe her ears! After all that had happened, _it was he_ who persisted in being proud?! She turned on her heels and met his eyes angered.

\- " Than it is settled - we've both made our choices. Now we must live with them!"

Eva stormed away, unable to face him anymore. As she hastily turned a corner, she almost bumped into someone. A woman. Poppy! The Queen pulled back, wincing, and lifting her chin defiantly.

\- " Your highness!" Poppy made a low reverence, than straightened, her arms cradling under her already showing belly. "I needed a few moments of quiet. Sometimes expecting mothers tend to get a little sick in crowded places."

The girl's smile was as poisonous as venom. "This child is wearing me out... it shares the vigor of his father and I must say, your husband is quite a good lover."

Eva tried to remain unaffected. She wouldn't give the skank the pleasure of seeing her humiliation.

\- " Be careful girl! You don't want your foolishness to overshadow your usefulness! You live because I allow it; you breathe only because I wish it!

-" I think not! I think you're bluffing. Just an _empty threat -_ you wouldn't dare kill me! I am the mother of the king's child!"

Although Eva squinted her eyes in anger, her tone was calm and forceful.

-" _You_ are a little whore that bedded my husband! There's_ nothing_ I wouldn't dare to do, so hear me well: if you defy me again, little wench, horror awaits you! Unimaginable and infinite pain."

A short, half-suppressed, laugh interrupted the two women. The intruder was the young man to whom Eva had been talking earlier.

\- "I would heed her warning if I was in your place ... our Queen here.. is driven by extreme passions. It makes her capable of an exquisite cruelty."

A little over six feet tall, slender, the man had wavy brown hair and a smile that made you week in the knees. He carried himself elegantly, his male confidence glossed with a sheen, unmistakable, arrogance. The blue of his eyes on the other hand, was cold; it held something threatening and baleful. They were the eyes of a predator and they were fixed on Eva.

\- "I came to find your royal highness because we haven't had the chance to finish our conversation. And I am eager to do so!"

He smiled his disarming smile, as he drank in the sight of Eva, avidly. He was looking down at her, intently, his eyes narrowed and piercing.

\- "Let us finish it than, Sebastian. I will make sure we are not rudely interrupted again. Come, follow me."

* * *

**Pam-pam-pam! Enter the Devil !**

**So what do you guys think? What is Eva doing? Scheming? Cheating? Drowning her pain?**

**I think the story's dynamic could use another character. I hope I get to shape him well.**

**PS: Thanks to all my lovely followers, reviewers, and everybody that shares the love.**

**XoXo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello guys.**  
**I usually prefer to write this at the end of the chapter, but this time is an exception.  
I dedicate this piece to my most devoted (and appreciated) reader - Eserechia. Here's to flawed, enchanting, characters; our anti - Mary Sues and Mr. goody-two-shoes. If anybody else finds this typology interesting, check out her story Bloody Winter - it's bloody good!**

**This being said, enjoy! and if you don't, leave me a message before unfollowing ;)  
XoXo**

* * *

As winter approached, the queen rode north.  
It was the worst time of the year to venture in those parts of the realm, but Eva had no choice. She knew Athanaric wasn't loosing time. Rollo and his Viking troops were winning most of the battles, ensuring some stability in the kingdom, but that wasn't enough. She needed to gather more support, she needed to get most of the northern nobles to agree with her. It was why Sebastian was such an important pawn in the game.  
To think about it, he wasn't a pawn at all - he was more of a knight, or a bishop. But Eva knew all too well that he was neither a man of honor, nor one of God's.

As she felt the cold wind on her face, announcing the harsh winter that was to come, she remembered Rollo's heat.  
_She missed him_. She missed him more than she could have imagined. His face, his voice, his strength. Leaving him had been a mistake; she'd known it as soon as she'd left the fortress behind. Most of the time, she managed to ignore the fact, having pressing matters to attend to. But at night, writhing in a cold bed, she couldn't escape his memory. Time and distance were only numbing her longing; the fire within her still burned. And it only took a scent, or a sound, even something as little as the wind going through the branches, to set the fire ablaze.

That was what being in love with Rollo felt - like standing in a blazing fire. Eva sighed, closing her eyes and grasping the cold balcony's stone._ "What have I gotten myself into?" _she thought. No human could stand in a fire, without being consumed. She couldn't let him burn her up; neither could she resist him. It was tearing her apart.

"You are thinking about him are you not? Your eyes ... they're filled with such longing!"

The deep voice took her by surprise. She could never hear him approach. Each time he moved so silently, that she was not aware of his presence.

"Is that so Sebastian?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder. He didn't answer, but the corners of his mouth curled up, to match his amusement.

"Let me tell you a secret ... in life the hardest part isn't getting what you want. The hardest part is admitting what you want - your deepest wishes, your darkest desires."

"And what good would that do? I cannot give him what he wants. In time, he will grow tired of me, I just know it!"

"Admitting what you want will help you move on, darling. Rollo Lothbrok is a deadly distraction.  
Since you choose to walk a very dangerous path, you need the right man by your side;_ he_ is not the right man for you!"

"But you are?" this time Eva turned to him fully, her eyes on his. "You think you're man enough to ... walk, this path with me?"

" I know you; I can see the thickest darkness in your soul and love you the more, for it. No man has ever loved you for who you truly are. Every man in your life has served only himself. Dominic took what he wanted from you, repeatedly, until you couldn't bear it any longer and you had to kill him. Louis fed on your strength. Rollo took what he needed and left you for another, returning only to take yet again. No man, none, has ever asked what it was _you_ wanted. You simply have no idea what it feels like to have a man, as resourceful and determined as l am, dedicate himself entirely to your every desire."

Stepping closer, he closed the distance between them and brushed her hair back from her face.

"I am no fool, Eva. I know you do not love me now. But you will - sooner than you think."

* * *

Rollo spent his days fighting. Fighting a war and fighting himself.

He was filled with guilt and remorse over not being man enough to control his own life; everything that happened - from Poppy's pregnancy to Eva's leaving - it all made him feel like a week man. When he wasn't away, battling, Rollo went through his days deeply troubled by feelings that came out of nowhere to send him into a blinding rage.  
He tried to drink away the anguish that was eating at him, but Eva haunted his nights and plagued his days.

With Poppy there was no common ground, no shared goals, no meeting of minds - just sex. What he had with Eva was far more intoxicating. Wilder, fiercer. It was her sharp mind and strong will that had him fascinated. The intensity, the shared hunger for power. It was ambition that bind them together. But Eva was gone! Gone with that pampered _boy!_  
He gripped his cup tighter and drank deeply.

Seeing the dreadful state of his uncle saddened Bjorn; he knew this agony and understood what Rollo went through  
so he approached him carefully, wanting to ease his inner demons. He pulled a chair and sat in front of the man, pouring himself a drink as he recited:

"A creaking bow, a burning flame, tide on the ebb, new ice; a coiled snake, a witches flattery, an ailing cough. No man should be such a fool, as to trust these things. No man should trust the word of a woman."

"The hearts of women were turned on a whirling wheel" Rollo replied and they both made the same whirling motion with their fingers before smiling bitterly. "She hates me Bjorn! She's left - I made her hate me."

"I do not think she hates you, uncle. She might want to, but she doesn't. So I give you now, the same advice you once gave me: be strong! Be a man! Coax her back from whatever place she's run to."

* * *

As he approached her, Sebastian's face was lighted by his signature smile.

"I brought you a present." he said, with the devilish grin still dancing upon his face.

"A present? How... thoughtful ..."

Eva hated surprises, and one coming from Sebastian could only mean trouble.

"I cannot wait to see the excitement on your face ... I'm sure you will look fascinating! Come now, let's not waste more time."

She followed him reluctantly, through windy corridors and down a spiral staircase that led to the underground.

"The dungeons? Sebastian what on earth -"

"Patience beautiful one!" he chided "You'll see, I won't disappoint you."

They stopped at the end of a damp hallway, in front of a cell; a torch burned in the small confines, providing some light, but making the air harder to breathe. A man hang from the ceiling, in iron shackles. Eva knew his face. He was one of the copyists that kept the records of her council meetings. Her eyes narrowed as she began to understand.

All the while, Sebastian never tore his gaze off her. He watched her every reaction closely — her parted lips, her quickened breathing, the small hands balling into fists.

"The young lad here is the reason your father almost got his hands on you. He guided Athanaric's bloodhounds directly to your chambers ..."

Eva took an unsteady breath. "Why did you bring me here Sebastian?"

"I was curious." he answered, his eyebrows rising up playfully "When given the opportunity, what do we do to those who hurt us?" At this point, his grin was the expression of pure mischief.

"You are even lovelier when you're angry Eva. I knew you would be! I'll leave you now. This kind of affair needs privacy... although I must confess, I cannot help but wonder what you will look like covered in his blood. I'm willing to bet you'll be hauntingly beautiful in that shade of crimson."

Eva remained silent as she entered the cell, her head tilted a little, as she blinked slowly, analyzing. The man had a terrified look on his face. _Yes, you should be afraid_, she thought to herself.

"I am so sorry your Majesty!" he man whispered, shaking. Eva's gaze hardened and her voice came out as clear as crystal.

"You'll be sorrier."

Soon there was blood everywhere. Her dress, her hands - they were all covered in blood. As she climbed the narrow staircase to the upper part of the mansion, she thrust aside her feelings of unease and concentrated instead on each step. Sebastian was waiting at the top of the stairs, leaning nonchalantly against the wall.

"Well, well... don't you look ravishing?" his voice was heavy with an eerie calmness. Eva glanced at her hands; the blood was beginning to dry off. Sebastian stepped closer and took her hands, caressing her palms with his fingers.

"The throat-cutting is always such a bloody mess" he said, rubbing the blood off her skin "but it's easier; especially for a little thing, such as yourself."

She listened, quietly, unable to react. She simply watched their hands, together, their fingers entwined. His had gotten tainted too.

"These first few times are hard - I'm sure you even feel the need to cry. Do not worry; it will pass. It all becomes mere repetition. In time you won't even remember why you used to cry."

His voice, his melodic, low, voice, was almost hypnotizing; it drained away her will. She let herself guided by his hand, as if she were a sleepwalker. Sebastian's chambers were lavishly decorated, complete with every luxury imaginable. He went to a water basin, took a wet cloth and returned to wipe Eva's hands.

"The moment I first saw you, I knew you were special, Eva. You're not content to survive, you need to thrive." he rubbed gently, stopping occasionally to wet the cloth.

"I will never wash this blood away." Eva murmured, her voice beginning to break.

"Then I must. You shall be clean and bloodless again. And mine."

Sebastian leaned down slowly and kissed her, his lips moving gently upon hers.  
It felt good, although there was no passion in it; no heat. The only thing she felt was that irrational pull ... that urge, inside your bones, to take a step, when standing on the edge of a high, rocky cliff. When his hands tightened around her waist, Eva sensed that she was being pulled over the edge.

"No!"

She stepped back and pushed him away.

"No."


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap. XVI**

**Hello you guys!  
I apologize for the long wait, but here it is! New chapter, longer than usual and quite lemony (to make amends).  
I really hope you enjoy it but if you don't please take the time and tell me why.  
Constructive criticism is most welcomed.  
**

Rollo waited, trusting his wife would return on her own.  
He hoped she could forget her wounded pride and reconsider her decision, but as week after week passed, it became clear that the stubborn woman was determined to keep her distance. The longer he waited, the more he lost his patience, the angrier he turned. To make things worst, rumors about the Queen's supposed infidelity began to spread. She was often seen in Lord Sebastian's company and Sebastian's promiscuous reputation only added to said rumors. Even so, Rollo refused to believe she might be vicious enough to publicly humiliate him, until a messenger arrived; the man informed him about the Queen's intention to winter in the North, as Lord Sebastian's _guest_.  
It was the drop that filled Rollo's glass. He knew than, that he had had enough!  
Without wasting more time, he gathered a small party of men and rode North, determined to bring his Queen back and restore their family honor.

* * *

Sunlight sifted through long, heavy clouds, casting a golden glow across the frost-covered fields.  
Eva caught sight of the first frozen flakes while she was sitting at her writing table. It was early morning and everything was still quiet. She loved these first hours, the peace they offered, the infinite possibilities of a new day. Her eyes drifted shut just before she heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in." she answered, without opening her eyes.

"Beg your pardon your Majesty. There are riders approaching. From what we can see, they bear the King's banners."

"The King's?!" Eva's eyes popped open and she got up at once. "Return to the hall, Lady Alina; thank you for informing me."

Striding through the cluster of ladies who had promptly gathered on the hallway, the Queen climbed the stone steps out to the rampart. Up there, she shielded her eyes with one hand and scanned the horizon.

It was true: soldiers, wearing royal banners, were approaching and Rollo rode ahead of them. He was unmistakable! His  
stature surpassed all others - a true warrior, tall in the saddle. She kept looking but couldn't believe her eyes; a chill crept over her skin. Deep down, she knew he would come looking for her, but now that he came, she froze, suddenly realizing she had no idea how to act.

What on Earth was he thinking?! Why did he came? It sure took him a long to do it ... Certainly, he hadn't wasted any time after she'd left, finding another whore to warm his bed. Eva's blood ran faster at the thought. Shaking her head at her own foolishness, she turned back, determined to stand her ground. She hurried down the steps and into the manor, than went outside to wait at the top of the wide set of stairs.  
_He must have ridden through the night to arrive so early,_ she thought, narrowing her eyes, as the horses began to thunder through the gates. The violent sound of galloping hooves matched the beating of her heart, but no emotion showed through.

Rollo saw her immediately. Stiff-spined, arms crossed and fierce look in her eyes - she was the perfect image of an welcoming spouse! Her face bore the tightness of someone trying very hard not to show emotion, but he knew her better by now. Their eyes locked for a split second and in the next moment she turned around and walked back, inside the manor. The woman's audacity was unbelievable! He had wondered if she would have to be coaxed to come back, or if reason would be enough - he had the answer now.

Rollo pulled his horse to a furious halt and jumped down, tossing the reins over the animal's head. Ignoring everyone, he crossed the yard with determined strides and climbed the stairs, his anger rising with each step he took. He couldn't believe the woman had the nerve to turn her back on him. In front of everyone! His men, her ladies, Sebastian's servants ... He fisted his hands, his palms itching with need.

Eva heard his heavy footsteps thudding over the wooden floor. She turned around to see him enter and was taken aback. The closer he got, the larger he seemed. Overwhelming. In all ways. His height. His size. The sheer intensity of his presence. She drew in a deep breath and stood rooted to the ground, focusing all her will-power into her eyes.

Rollo lifted a hand and dismissed all the Queen's ladies, the women bowing before leaving the room. Eva remained standing, her arms crossed tightly under her breasts.

"Rollo! I wasn't expecting your visit. Did something happened?"

The smug little smiled that tipped up the corners of her mouth, matched the haughtiness of her tone, already testing his limits. She hadn't even bothered to say hello.

"**_This_** is how you receive your King and husband?" he asked, casting an incredulous stare. "You could at least _feign_ a little concern, ask about my well-being maybe?"

"Why bother with formalities? I can see clearly that you are in excellent condition, Rollo. I am not blind!"

Rollo sighed profoundly, ran his hand over his face and summoned up all the patience he had. He stared at her and she returned his gaze, coldly, hating the realization that this man could still make her knees weak, just by looking at her.

"So what have you been up to these past months, Eva?" his gaze swept over her body. "I hear you've been quite ... busy."

"Merely gathering support for our cause."

"_And_ amusing Sebastian. Or was it the other way round?"

The glare she shot him could have melted lead. Once again he marveled at the startling resemblance she bore to her father.

"Don't you dare Rollo! Don't you even dare!" she said, walking out of the room and shouting over her shoulder. "I do not know why I waste my anger on you! Apparently I'm the victim of my own wishes when you are concerned."

His expression showed the briefest glimpse of surprise before it hardened again.

"Are you? Because _I_ realize_ I _made a mistake; the mistake was trusting you wouldn't betray what we share."

Slamming opened the door to her chambers Eva continued, without sparing him a glance.

"_You_ have the nerve to speak of trust and betrayal!? You, the one that's_ fathering_ a bastard?" the Queen turned around abruptly.

"Spare me the hypocrisy, Rollo! How long may I _enjoy_ your _royal_ presence?"

"I leave tomorrow morning - and you will be coming with me!"

Eva tilted her head and huffed ironically.

"You are out of your mind! I am not going anywhere with you!"

He clenched his hands into tight fists, forcing his growing anger to recede. She was his wife and she'd vowed to obey him. She was compelled by the laws of God and men to submit to his will. To him.

"You will walk by my side, or over my shoulder - it's your choice, but _you will_ leave this manor! I will not be humiliated by you and your lover any longer!

Eva looked him over from head to toe, a malicious smile slowly forming upon her lips.

"Is my Lord and husband displeased? Isn't it funny, Rollo, how life comes around? Now_ you_ know what it feels like!_"_

"So you don't deny the rumors!" he said, taking a menacing step towards her.

"I won't dignify such nonsense with an answer!"

As if his presence sickened her, she turned again to leave the room. She was always moving away, relentlessly putting distance between them. Rollo wasn't going to tolerate it any longer. Reaching out, he caught her.

"NO! You don't get to walk away again!" he said, squeezing her arm. "We're not done yet! Answer me this - was he good?"

Eva's features shifted quickly from anger to appall. "What are you talking about?! Let go of me!"

"What did you thought Eva?" he asked, grabbing her other arm too. "That I would return from battle with my entrails hanging?" his fingers were painfully digging into her flesh at this point. "That you'll be rid of me? Free to be with him?"

"_I hoped_ you _wouldn't return at all!_" she hissed, jerking her arms and stepping back, her eyes deep and dark like smoldering pits.

"You venomous shrew! You've been gone for months, _with him_, and you don't even try to form some sort of apologies?! "

"Oh, I'm sorry!_ I'm sorry!_ I haven't realized you were lamenting my absence! Does your whore leave you wanting Rollo? Uhmm? Have you grown tired of her? If that's the case, I'm sure our _enemies_ have plenty of daughters from which to choose."

Her disdain stroked the flames of his anger and aroused him just as much.

"Why should I waste time looking for women? My lovely wife is right here!" he said, stepping towards her "With me - at long last!"

She stepped back, alarmed by the look in his eyes; she knew that look!

"Do not come near, you foul swine! Do not come to me when any woman will do!"

Before she knew what was happening, he yanked her closer.

"Get your hands off me, Viking!"

Although she was well aware of his strength, she fought him for control. She tried to shake off his grip, but his fingers dug deeper into her upper arms, like they were iron teeth. Eva could tell he was on the brink of losing control, but a sick desire urged her to push him farther. Determined, she made an effort to kick, but he dodged and lifted her from the ground instead.

"If you do that again I'll slap you until you pass out!" he growled.

"Foul heathen! Calling yourself King... you're nothing more than a barbarian!"

There was such a powerful scorn in Eva's words, that it sent Rollo deeper into his fit of rage. He had never treated her like that, but maybe it was time to live up to her accusations. So he began to haul her to the bed.

"Don't you dare, you bloody bastard!" she hissed before he threw her on the bed. She landed flat on her back, so hard that her breath was knocked out of her. Even so, she quickly pushed herself up and tried to kick again. This time, Rollo was ready. He seized her leg, grabbed an ankle in each hand than yanked her hard towards him. Wasting no time, he firmly planted his knees to either sides of her hips, straddling her stirring body.

"Barbarian?" he asked, catching the hands that tried to scratch him.

"A rutting animal!" she hissed, her jet black eyes intense with rage. Loathing. Contempt. It all went to his head.

Grunting slightly, he turned her face down on the bed, twisting her arms behind her back, to hold her in place. He had had enough! She needed to be taught a lesson. She needed to understand that rebellion came with a price and always had it's consequences. He was more than willing to educate her on repercussions.

"I'll show you what an animal is! Come here!"

Without bothering to undress, Rollo simply unfasten his trousers, as she writhed, trying to turn into his hold but it was pointless. She couldn't budge. His hold had her pinned to the bed as he lifted her skirts. She panted, still trying to shift in the iron grip, ignoring the pain in her arms, until a single, painful thrust, came into her from behind. It sheathed him to the root and stopped her struggles suddenly. All her muscles stiffened beneath him, with a sharp "aah" that drove him insane. He wanted to hurt her as much as he'd been hurt by her disdain, her anger, her absence. He wanted to make her scream with a passion that ached.

Eva's body shuddered, bordering between pleasure and pain, as he stood still. She tried to adjust during that brief moment, but his second thrust had her crying out. He began to roll his hips in short, strong, thrusts that were tearing her apart. There was no gentleness, no tenderness, just the intrusion, the need to control her. But even as she fought him, part of her reveled in his dominance and pleasure began to build; pleasure that stemmed from her pain, from being exposed, so vulnerable _to him._ Pleasure that came from knowing he would never, truly, hurt her. She'd been hurt, abused and mistreated before, she knew the feeling intimately, and this was not it.

Rollo's assault was forcing her to the edge of surrender. Trying to muffle the cries that betrayed her, she buried her face in the pillows, but he wouldn't allow it. He wanted her cries of pain and pleasure filling his ears, so he pulled her hair and lifted her head.

"Scream for me, Eva!" he ordered hoarsely. "Scream my name, know that it's me, my body, that makes you feel. Mine and no one else's."

Stilling his hips he leaned in and kissed her neck, teasingly. She could feel him throb deep inside, twitching to move again. She needed him to move too - she hadn't realized how badly, until he stilled. Climax hovered so close, but he wouldn't let her reach it. She pushed back, arching, needing more contact, and practically felt his grinning. He eased is weight on her body, pushing just a little as they both panted heavily.

When she quivered and moaned, Rollo withdrew from her body and rolled her on her back. Her eyes were heavy with desire, lips parted as she breathed through her mouth. The hunger he knew with her, was driving him mad.

He held her down, squeezing her throat with one hand and nudging her knees apart with the other. Than, with an excruciating slowness, he slipped inside her again, tormenting them both, watching delighted, as she arched to receive him. She was tight and wet, clutching at his solid presence. With light, teasing strokes, he rocked his hips, hard flesh sliding on hot flesh, legs wrapping around him, pulling him deeper.

"_Now_ you're in a hurry?"

Using his arms to push her knees down, he plunged deeper and began to build up a rhythm, to move forcefully, bruising her thighs with the powerful impact. But she didn't care.

Rollo forced her to meet his eyes again, glowing with a furious triumph.

"He didn't give you what you needed, did he?..."

As a response, she moaned and clawed the skin revealed by his tunic, gripping the material and pulling him into a kiss. She'd missed him too much!

Her entire body was wrapped around him, seeking more, and he bore her down past pain, squeezing, raising her for still greater penetration. He thrust harder, faster, with no signs of tiring, forcing her body to it's limits. They savaged each other, biting and clawing, drawing blood, until they finally lost themselves in each other.

After, they lay entwined, out of breath, sheets rumpled beneath. His forehead touched hers as their breath slowly returned to normal. Neither could utter a word, afraid to break the blissful silence.

Their languid stillness was disrupted by the sound of thudding hooves and barking hounds. It was Sebastian returning from his morning hunt. Eva's eyes locked in with Rollo's for a split second and in the next, he sprung up from bed, storming towards the door. The murderous look she'd met chilled her to the bone; he was about to do something drastic, there was no doubt!

-"Rollo wait!" she shouted, but he was already gone. She got off the bed too and hurried after him.

"Wait, you fool!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my awesome readers!  
So here is chapter 17, please make sure you've read ch.16, I hope we don't get another glitch like last week! Who's angry btw?  
Thank you all so much for following, faving and reviewing, for giving my writing a chance. I love to hear what you guys think so constructive critique is welcomed.  
**

**Happy reading!**

Sebastian knew the king was inside.  
The courtyard bared the marks of angry hooves and only a few people knew of his whereabouts. _Even fewer knew about the queen's whereabouts_. He smiled to himself, wondering about Rollo's state of spirit as he entered the manor. Heavy footsteps could already be heard thudding upstairs.

_Eva's chambers_.Sebastian's smile turned into a grin while he meticulously removed his gloves, waiting for the couple to make its_ royal_ appearance.

It only took Rollo a minute to stand atop of the stairs, looking like a rabid animal, a crazed bear in all his glory. Eva soon followed, disheveled, her dress crumpled and creased - a lovely, tangled mess, which made the picture perfect.

"Now, this is awkward!" Sebastian said, barely containing his amusement. "You being here with your soon to be ex and your soon to be next, after what seems to have been quite a ..." his eyes measured them both "...heated... reunion. I would have loved to watch!"

The bastard was relishing the whole situation, smirking like a naughty boy caught doing something wicked. It was the most mischievous smile, one he used to great effect in making people lose their calm. Rollo had not been calm to begin with. Chest heaving, he curled his fingers tight into a fist and in three long strides he was beside Sebastian to hit him square in the jaw. The blow sent the younger man straight to the ground.

-"If you _ever_ come near my wife again, or try to steal her, I will kill you! Do you understand?"

Sebastian leaned back on his elbows and laughed, rubbing his jaw.

-"Steal? There's no need to steal!" their eyes met in a direct stare. "You're doing a fine job in pushing her away, all by yourself, Viking!"

All at once Rollo's eyes seemed to catch fire! He gripped Sebastian's collar, punched him, than continued to hit him in his berserker rage. Eva hurried down the stairs aware that he wasn't going to stop. One hit came after the other, over and over.

"Rollo stop! That's enough!" she shouted vainly.

What annoyed Rollo the most, was Sebastian's lack of reaction. He wasn't fighting back. How could_ she_ bear such a coward?! How could she defend him? Each punch was more intense than the previous one.

"Rollo stop! You are killing him!"

Her small hands caught his arm and pulled him backward. "Please stop!" The clear voice reached through his rage as thin arms wrapped around his torso. "Please stop!" When he finally stopped, Sebastian fell back on the floor, a bloodied mess.

"Rollo look at me," she said cradling his head to meet her eyes. "_Look at me!_ ... I swear to you, my soul be damned, I have never been unfaithful, never offended with my body against you. I am jealous and spiteful! I say words I do not mean, but God is my witness - I have not sinned against you, husband!"

The tone of her voice and the pleading in her eyes left no doubt about her honesty. She was speaking the truth. Her words sunk deeply into his heart, reverberating within, relieving. He hadn't realized how much he needed to hear that, to hear that she'd remained faithful. His.

While Rollo and Eva searched each other's eyes, Sebastian slowly got up, wiped some blood from his mouth and looked at it; he laughed again.

"Oh, darkling, he's a bloody wild one! I cannot blame you for liking him ... Such a splendid animal!"

Rollo frowned and made a move towards the bloodied man. "Listen to me boy, if -"

"Viking, you're the one that needs to listen!" Sebastian's features were suddenly sharp and focused. "This is not the time for petty jealousy! The forest, the path ahead, this entire region is _crawling_ with Athanaric's men."

"What?! That cannot be ... why would father send his men so far North, past enemy lines?

"To scout out, eliminate a target maybe ... I do not know and I do not care. All I know is that you must leave this manor - it is not safe for you any more."

Rollo frowned, realizing what Sebastian's confession meant.

"He's got a point." Rollo added "I haven't brought enough men with me and this household consists mainly of untrained servants. It would be foolish to risk a confrontation. We must head back for the fortress."

"Yes darkling, listen to your husband! For once he shows lucidity. Head for the fortress; meanwhile, I will reach out to them, keep them interested while the two of you gain a head start."

Rollo's jaw tightened. He didn't like the situation at all. All his senses told it was a trap. But even so, leaving was a good idea.

"Eva, put on something plain and take only what you need. We must leave as soon as possible." The young woman remained silent, her brows slightly furrowed. "Eva, are you listening to me?"

Her head shot up, black eyes defiant.

"I am! And though your concern is moving, Sebastian, I don't understand one thing: how did Athanaric knew I was here?"

Sebastian's face tightened offended by the observation.

"You cannot possibly think I had something to do with it!" She remained silent. Pondering. "Eva, my relationship with you is far too important - I would never put that at risk by betraying you" he added, watching her, while she turned her back to him, shrugging.

"Well, I don't really care if you believe me or not, as long as you leave this place!" His catlike eyes gleamed. "There is web of underground tunnels leading into the woods. While I stall them, Turin here will guide you to a safe path."

Under the smooth and slightly condescending reply, Rollo sensed irritation, impatience — but he couldn't tell the reason. Was Eva's mistrust hurting him, or was he worried for some other reason? It was a detail that he was going to find out on another occasion, when he will no longer be pressed by time.

"Stall them as much as you can, but do not draw attention. One hour should be enough. And Sebastian ... you are not dealing with a fool; if this was treachery I will find out!"

"Very well, _my wise King;_ but when you do find out the truth, send reinforcements here. I will be needing them, since I'm not working with Athanaric!"

"Oh, cut it out! Both of you!" Eva snapped, before turning to Sebastian. "Stop being dramatic, Sebastian! Father would never risk the wrath of your banner-men. If his soldiers aren't here to capture me, it means they're looking for allies too. If you're not conspiring with Athanaric, there's no need to worry! His men are here to woo you!"

* * *

Rollo couldn't stay still. He was exceedingly nervous, worried over how many men he should take. Too many would attract attention, but to travel with too few felt unsafe.

"I don't like this at all Eva. I do not trust him!" he said, looking over at the woman who was changing behind a screen.

"Everyone has desires Rollo. Sebastian's aren't spun out of ambition. I don't think he's a traitor."

"You can't know for sure! He could be leading us into a trap!"

She sighed, annoyed, and her velvet dress appeared on top of the screen.

"I'm not a gullible calf! I know better than to trust him - it is why I have a plan of my own."

Rollo gaped at the figure that appeared from behind the screens. He'd always seen Eva in her royal attire- wearing her jewelery, her sophisticated, heavy dresses. But now... the sight left him speechless. She put her arms up in annoyance.

"What, Rollo? Do I look so terrifying?" The corner of his mouth lifted in a sheepish curl ...she really had no idea ...  
Both the plain wool dress and the simple braid, made her look so young it panged him. For a brief moment he wondered what their lives would have been if Eva was a farmer's daughter, a simple woman, unburdened by her crown.

"Are you listening to me, Viking? I said, I have a plan."

"Would you be you, if you hadn't?"

"Trust me! It will work! " she said reaching for her boots, head bent down as she tied the laces.

"If there's anything I trust in all this madness Eva, is your ability to survive."

She looked up at him, a broad smile adorning her features, adding a bright glint to the normally dark eyes.

"Dear Lord, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" The smile was too sweet, to wide to be real, he knew it! So the following didn't come as a shock. "Unfortunately, you should have said it a few months ago, you know, before impregnating another woman. Now it is worthless!"

"You just won't let it go, will you? You'll keep on throwing this in my face with every chance you've got!"

Although her silent smile had already confirmed his suspicion, he went on "Aren't good Christian women supposed to be forgiving?"

"I'm not _good_ Rollo. Not a good woman and certainly not a good Christian. But nice try!"

She got up and smoothed her dress.

"Are you ready to go?"

* * *

They had to walk a few feet outside the manor before they came to the entrance, covered with moss. Turin led them knowingly through the narrow opening, into the tunnels built in the cliff. The smell of damp earth, mold and ancient stone filled her nostrils. It was difficult to see, even with the torches. The light only cut through the first six feet of darkness so it took them a long time to wind their way.

"How far are we going?"

"Far enough." Turin answered "A mile down, we'll branch off to another tunnel that leads into the woods. We'll have horses waiting at the exit."

"That's good news, Turin."

The man walked smoothly, even in the sludge, followed by Eva, who was flanked by the two man.

"Don't mind my asking but, how do you know these tunnels so well?"

"I grew up hunting them, my Lady."

"And do you often smuggle people through?"

"As often as my Lord Sebastian asks it!"

Rollo could tell that something was different in Eva's behavior. She was oddly chatty, probably fishing for information, but Sebastian's man wasn't giving in. They continued their walk in the darkness and some time later, a breeze came from ahead. It was fresh air. The tunnel's exit was near.

They came out of the tunnel, into a small clearing. Three horses had been left for them, tied to branches of a tree. Eva smiled seeing no other men awaited.

"Turin?" her voice was light and clear, ringing out in the open, like a crystal little bell.

"Yes my La- " the man didn't had time to finish.  
As soon as he turned, Eva slit his throat in a swift, precise movement, that nobody saw coming. She stepped back quickly and watched his body drop to the ground, hands vainly pressing the cut. With wide, fascinated eyes, Eva watched Turin die, gurgling on his own blood.

Rollo walked passed her, saw what she had done than turned to her again, incredulous and annoyed.

"What? I told you I had a plan!"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello again. **_  
_**Special thanks to my special readers **__**Mopargirl1 and Eserechia who keep me motivated.  
I also want to mention my other lovely reviewers, Bleedingheart2XLoLa, Ela.87, **__**wabi-sabi1090, Maria and all the other guests who took the time to write a few words. **_  
**_They really mean a lot, so keep the reviews going. They are addictive!_**

**XVII****I**

"Your plan was _killing_ _our guide_? Have you lost your mind, woman?" he asked, stepping forward.

"Our guide?! Don't you mean _executioner_?"

"We don't know that for sure, Eva!"

"Were you willing to wait and find out? Are you that stupid?"

"You mind your tongue -"

"Enough! There is no time for this! We must leave and make sure to over our tracks. If Sebastian betrayed us and Turin was indeed leading us into a trap, than we're loosing precious time!"

Rollo frowned - she was right. By having them killed in the woods, both Athanaric and Sebastian couldn't be blamed. Everything would be attributed to a robbery.

"Which way now? Have you ever been here before?"

She glanced around at the surrounding forest.

"No, but ... do you see those scavenger birds?"

There was no answer. Only a long, incredulous silence.

"They're looking for small animals crushed by the passing wagons. We follow them - we get to the road."

The look he gave her was outright surprised.

"Weren't you supposed to learn em.. em.. embroidery ... that needle-work western ladies do?"

"Right, because that's essential for a woman's upbringing" she scoffed while checking the strappings of her saddle. "Father made sure I learned how to survive; inside and outside castle walls."

Although she acted like nothing happened, her entire stance had shifted. It was obvious that mentioning Athanaric was uncomfortable. It made her tense. But Rollo needed to know more and he needed to hear it from her.

"You and your father ... the two of you have quite a difficult relation."

It wasn't a question, it was an affirmation. She frowned.

"Not difficult. Poisonous. His love was toxic, it left him blind."

She paused, looking ahead and avoided meeting his eyes. "I think I reminded him of mother therefore, he tried to destroy **_that_** and cultivate what I inherited from him instead." she smiled bitterly. "He never anticipated how much it was."

"Or the danger in doing that." Rollo added. "He never thought he could loose control over you."

She nodded, offering a tentative smile, than turned her head and looked at him rather cynically.

"Quite perceptive, Rollo. But are you willing to point that sharp perception at yourself?" her eyebrows darted up inquisitively

"There's no need to get defensive Eva."

"I am not getting defensive."

"Yes, you are, but you should know I'm only trying to know you better. You said it yourself, that day, by the well - we should share more."

She took a deep breath, still annoyed, and let it out slowly.

"Fine_! Quid pro quo_, Rollo. I tell you things, you tell me things. About yourself. Yes or no?"

"Ask away!"

"Tell me about Ragnar!"

It was Rollo's turn to be uncomfortable. His jaw tensed and he gritted his teeth. It was typical for her to go straight for the throat.

"He is my brother -I love him. He has taken me back after I failed him ..." a long silence followed.

"**_But?_**"

"He was always chosen over me, favored by the Gods and people as well. He is everything I cannot do, everything I cannot be—"

"— and you resented him for that."

"Why would I not?" he snapped. "I fought for him, helped him rise. And he became King, _King Ragnar_! How were we ever going to be equals?!"

She looked at him, carefully taking in every inch of his face. The cynicism was gone and he could feel her deep black eyes, forcing themselves into his soul.

"_You are equals, _Rollo! You were offered the chance to be reborn, to be redeemed, _to gain what you deserve._ All of your struggles, all your pain, it made you a man who understands the need for alliances. A man who understands this new world and is ready to rule it!"

"_By your side_."

Eva's eyes narrowed and she tipped her head.

''Is this your way of saying you need me, Rollo?''

He chuckled, struggling a little with his pride.

"A king needs his queen, doesn't he?"

In that moment, something warm seeped inside her heart and closed around her neck. It made her choke. Her heart was not something she was willing to entrust to anyone, let alone a whoring bastard. Remembering his betrayal, she remained silent, staring eerily ahead.

Sensing the shift in her emotions, Rollo decided silence was, for the moment, the appropriate course of action. Even though he wanted to, he didn't press her any longer.

They rode silently, for nearly two hours, before coming upon the trading route. The plan was to follow it, but stay off the road, sticking to smaller paths and skirting the villages. Rollo was constantly checking back, to see that they were not being followed.

"I don't think they tracked us. Tomorrow we should get back on the road, for greater speed."

Since they last talked, Eva had been soring and simmering with jealousy, so given the opportunity, she finally turned back to him, eyes hard and mocking.

"Ah! My lord must miss his _poppet_ terribly!" she said, lifting her eyebrows. "He is in such a hurry to get back _to her_!"

Rollo eyed her intently – he knew a jealous woman when he saw one and, for the life of him, it pleased him to see her like this! It meant there was something more than mere physical attraction between them.

"Is my company so tiering, husband?"

She was riding relaxed, gripping the saddle horn, letting the horse do all the work, but still holding control. It was downright sensual. It made him think of ways to tire her; exhaust her actually.

"I miss the way she keeps her mouth shut!"

"Oh yes, I bet that's what you miss the most about her mouth ..."

He laughed and decided to twist the knife of jealousy a little more._  
_

"She's sweet, uncomplicated, makes no demands, never gives me trouble —"

"—only gives you children. Aye, she's perfect for you!"

"Does that sharp tongue of yours ever give you pain, Eva?"

"No. But it might slice you to ribbons!"

"Fine! I'll take my chances, your Highness! Wherever you decide to set that tongue, I'm willing to be sliced!"

For a second, Eva's gaze glittered irresistibly, than she arched an eyebrow and kicked her heels into the horse's sides.

"Oh, come on! Don't shy away from a challenge!" he shouted, but Eva kept riding without looking back.

* * *

They stopped, as soon as they reached a small stream, to water and rest the horses.

"We should set up camp, before it gets too dark." Rollo suggested.

"We should. There are hidden caves underneath those cliffs, places smugglers used to use."

"Hiding places?"

"Exactly! We'd be safer there; they're also dry, which I for one, will appreciate."

"What happened to the smugglers?"

"My late husband took care of them - he hated those packs of thieving bastards."

"Who would've thought? Old Clovis, an honest ruler!?"

"A greedy bastard, who couldn't spare a barrel of wine!" she spat angry.

After searching the area closely, they found a cave, drilled by years of erosion at the base of a cliff. It went way back into the mountain and was large enough to build a fire, which Rollo got going, just as darkness fell.

After they started the fire near the entrance, they sat, warming themselves. There was enough dry wood to keep the embers hot all night. Eva held her palms out, warming them. The flickering flames were casting long shadows on her throat, illuminating her face eerily, from below. Rollo stared across the fire, unable to look away.

She was wrapped in a heavy cloak, the white fur-lining contrasting with the shining darkness of her hair. He could imagine her, lying naked on a fur-covered bed, their limbs entwined, caressed by the fur. The thought made his temperature rise.

Nothing would please him more than to love her all night. But he couldn't. Not tonight; not when they were on the run and possibly followed. He looked away, trying hard not to want to push her back and take her right there, on the hard ground.

"You should sleep." Rollo said. "We still have a long way to go and I don't want you exhausted, falling off your horse."

For a moment she thought that she should argue, but she was too tired and sensed that he wasn't going to give in this time. So she lied down, closed her eyes and sleep claimed her, before she knew it.

Rollo's plan was to stay awake, only as long as it took for Eva to fall asleep, but watching her was mesmerizing.

Her chest rose and fell in a slow, steady, rhythm and she looked so peaceful. Her well-fortified facade had been wiped away by oblivion leaving the most enticing image. He approached and keeled next to her as he continued to watch. She was lying on her back and he couldn't get over how tempting she was.

The lovely skin, that soft, pearly-white skin that flushed and burned under his hands. Lips slightly parted, soft, bruisable. Fragile limbs and tender flesh— it all incited him. She stirred and stretched a little, the cloak falling aside to reveal more. He leaned on an elbow and trailed his gaze over her body.

Was she dreaming? It felt strangely erotic to watch, without her knowing. He gave into the temptation and touched her, tracing the outline of her jaw. It was just a whisper of a touch, but he watched her closely to see the reaction. She shifted a little in her sleep but didn't wake. So he went on, sliding his hand slowly from her ankle, up the back of her calf. His palm skimmed past the thick stockings and reached the bare skin of her thigh.

Eva inhaled deeply and sighed, obviously enjoying the sensation he caused. Rollo's smile grew deeper, aware of the sensual power he held over her body. She was, unconsciously, preparing for him, her body relaxed as he moved his hand between her legs. She moaned slightly as he rubbed his thumb in slow circles. Her back arched and she gasped helplessly. In the haze of a dream, she could feel him stroke her teasingly.

Slowly, her eyes opened a little and blinked at him. There was something very intimate and primal in her half-conscious gaze. That something was gone in the next moment, when her eyes popped opened and her hand shot out to close around his wrist.

"Rollo?" she panted "What ... what are you doing?"

"Shh," he whispered, his hand still stroking "While you were gone, I would wake up each morning, aching for you. Did you know that?"

Eva tried to push his hand away, but didn't seem to have any strength. Her breath came in short gasps every time he touched her. With each stroke, she felt her control slip further away. So she clung to him, to his shoulders, writhing.

"This is how I wanted you. Trembling. Aching. Just like I ache from loving you!"

All of the sudden he pulled back, smiling.

"How does it feel, Eva, to be left wanting? Annoying, isn't it?"

She got up, eyes wide with fury and smoothed her dress over her knees.

"You! ... You!... how dare you play with me?" she snapped. "Fool! A fool that's what you are!"

"Aye! Love turns us all into fools."

"Love?! This is not love - merely desires of the flesh! That's all. It isn't the man who wants me, only your body craving release.

Rollo sighed and leaned on the stone wall.

"I am very much afraid it's both. One, I could do with, but both ...? "

"Well, we all have our curses, don't we?"

He laughed again, amused by her stubbornness.

"A true man allows his lady to maintain her ... fictions. Think of it as a curse if you will, but you won't escape it!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chap. 19**

**Hello dear ones!**

**Slowly but surely, we're heading for the end of this story.  
Firstly - ****I want to really, really thank the amazing Rynmaiden**. **Through her lovely feedback I'm polishing this story so, if you have the time and curiosity re-read the firsts chapters :)  
Secondly - ****thank you for all the support, keep it coming and don't hesitate to make suggestions!  
Happy writing and commenting!  
**

* * *

They continued their travel, sleeping in caves, or out in the open, living off what they could hunt. Rollo was used to it, having experienced harsher conditions during his years of battles and raiding. What amazed him was how quickly Eva adapted to the surroundings. She hadn't complained or fell behind, but got a hold of herself instead and kept up with him, not effortlessly, but fairly well. She knew the forest well - the trees, their bark, flowers and roots. It was like she belonged there, like she drew strength from it. Covered to the knees in dust, with her long hair tumbling down in an unruly braid, Eva was beginning to look like a Volva. A young one - vibrant and fierce, weaving the destinies of men.

Rollo liked it and there was a part of him that wanted to keep her away from her court, from the throne which fed her ambition and the threats that made her act cruelly. But that bloody crown was part of her. It made her who she was. It made _him_ who he was. Staying away was not the answer.

As they rode in silence, Eva had time to consider for the first time, what would happen if he was suddenly... gone. What would she feel?

At first they had been linked by necessity, then by a strong passion. She'd married him to keep her throne but had grown, in time, undeniably fond of Rollo. Fond. It was still difficult to name her feelings, even though he'd risked his life for her and fought her war.

_That much he might do for the sake of **his** throne_, the cynical voice inside her head chided. _For his __crown, not you._

Eva looked up at the sky and banished the uncomfortable thought. It was a bright night, brighter still once the moon had gone up. She recognized, near the horizon, the giant, the hunter - Orion. The sight was strangely comforting. She watched for a few minutes, peaceful in the cold light.

"We are within two or three miles of the fortress," Rollo's voice suddenly broke the silence.

She looked at him. The giant, the warrior - her protector. She smiled. She would have been lost without him. Dying slowly, day after day, trapped in yet another unhappy marriage, that shriveled hope into a bitter taste. A chord was humming within her and the idea of forgiving the man, truly forgiving him, didn't seem impossible anymore - as long as he stopped whoring around.

Once they reached the castle, they were separated. Eva was promptly taken away by her attendants, who were busying around their mistress, concerned by her well-being and appearance. Though they were finally safe, Rollo couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. That somehow the connection they've forged, was going to be tested.  
Left to his own thoughts, the man didn't hear the door.

"Thank God, oh thank God!" Poppy whispered as she got closer. "I was _so_ worried my lord. Ever since I heard about you... are you well?"

Rollo might have been cursing the day he met Poppy and fell for her charms, but he couldn't deny that the girl looked genuinely worried. Worried and a little pale. Weak even.

"And when exactly and _from whom_ did you receive word?" his tone left no room for doubt. It was implying her connection with Athanaric. It was accusing.

"Your distrust hurts me... I haven't send, or received, word from my family. I've cut all the connections I had with them. For you," she held a hand over her growing belly "for our child."

No answer came from Rollo. She was probably telling the truth since Eva had her watched at all times. It made communication nearly impossible for Poppy. His eyes fell on the small bump of her belly and he couldn't help but reach out.

"I pray for a son, my King, so he may follow you on the throne. It already moves... a strong child - like its father. "

Before he knew it he was smiling, imagining his son. _His son._ Without knowing it, he'd spent most of his life longing for a son.

"I pray for it too," he said tiredly. "You should go Poppy, I need to get some rest."

"I'll go, if you promise to visit _us._You neglected us lately and I have missed you so much." Poppy looked so eager that there was no way he could refuse. At the same time, he had to set things straight and not give her false hope.

"I will come see that our child is well."

"Didn't you miss me at all?"

The young woman's eyes were fixed and watery, as she inched closer and reached for his arm. Rollo's stance tensed in acknowledgment.

"Poppy, I think it will do you good to hear the truth. I love my wife. Whatever was going on between us ended!"

"I don't believe you," she said, stroking the tears away and looking up as though she could not see him clearly. "This isn't you talking, she has blinded you! That she-demon is very clever at fooling others."

"I am warning you for the last time - Eva's my wife. Do not speak such words against her."

The girl stood, taken aback for a moment, her face twisted in a bitter mask, then whispered:

"She's using her cunning dark ways, learnt from her mother's womb. She has you _bewitched,_ my love."

Rollo's breathing turned heavy. It was taking a lot for him to remain calm.

"You are wrong, she is not evil. Everything she's done was to protect herself and this land!"

"She's acting from _revenge_ not in self-defense."

"Poppy, I've overlooked a lot, because you are carrying my child, but stop trying my patience! Leave and never sneak in again. I will come see you."

The girl headed toward the door, then stopped and turned to speak again.

"Her hate is insatiable, constant, and leads to wild acts. Many will suffer from it. You will suffer too..."

After she left, Rollo collapsed on his bed and run his hands over his face, sighing heavily. The Gods had a funny way of granting his wishes. He now had everything he'd ever wished for: fame, power, a crown - a child. Yet he couldn't imagine a more difficult situation than the one he found himself in.

He was slowly drifting off to sleep when he heard a soft knock at the door. It was Vivian, Eva's trusted handmaid. The woman looked straight at him, rather irritated.

"Do you really think it wise to meet her, alone, in your bedchamber?"

"I wasn't meeting with her! She simply sneaked in. "

"Of course she did! Just like you _simply fell_ _over her_ and left her with child! Lord, my mistress would go mad if she knew."

"Than your mistress _mustn't know, _must she?!"

His annoyance had turned to exasperation. It seemed he just couldn't catch a break - things kept going better and better.

"Why are you here anyway, Vivian?"

"The Queen wishes to speak with you. Privately. There are important matters that she wants to address, without being overheard. She will send word when the time is right."

* * *

**[...]**

It was a quiet winter morning. Snow was falling slow, from the sky, covering the earth gently.

Eva stood glancing over the boundless expanse of forests and fields, as the fog was gradually dissolving. She stood still, thinking of another time she'd been there, watching Rollo and his Vikings train. It seemed so long ago... another lifetime almost.

She was back to her royal self, covered in crimson velvets and gold, hiding behind her careless mask. She had exhausted herself, thinking about the traitor, trying to figure out it's identity. The powerlessness of her position drove her mad - Rollo could lead their army into a trap at any time. No matter the cost, she had to find out who was the spy. Rollo's steps pulled her out of her musing.

"Husband!" she greeted with a little nod. "Come, walk with me. I picked this place so we can talk freely."

They paced along, side by side.

"Fearing the traitor within our midst, Eva?"

"Yes, I thought I dwelt with him, but I was wrong."

The Viking took a deep breath and smiled. He found her habit of replacing blunt terms with milder ones amusing.

"When you say _dwelt with_, you mean to say _murdered_."

"He had it coming!" she replied, her voice calm and unfazed. "I should have tortured that bastard, until he begged to die."

"Is that's what you did with Sebastian? Brought your killing technique to perfection?"

There was no hint of amusement left in his tone this time. She looked up confused - off all people she expected_ him_ to understand her reasoning, the need to remove a threat.

"God Rollo, you make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Eva, any member of the nobility can question your treatment of _their _men. It is the law _of your_ land! If you are to kill someone, kill them after a trial."

"That takes time, time that we do not have!" a small crease was beginning to form between her eyebrows. "Besides, it all becomes a matter of retribution once the deed is done; you should know that, since you obviously educated yourself in law matters."

"Deed? You are not talking about cattle, Eva!"

She scoffed and shook her head irritated by the irony - was he laughing at her expense?

"How many people did you kill, while seeking treasures and fame, Rollo?"

"It's not the same! It's not the act of killing that concerns me - it's the effect it has on you! The effect _he_ has on you."

"You mean Sebastian?! _The effect Sebastian has on me?" _she looked offended. Wasn't it bad enough that he'd accused her of adultery? Was he now implying she was a gullible fool?!

"I've tortured men and watched them hang to keep this kingdom safe. _Ours_. How could I do it, if I were a fool with cow eyes for any man with honey on his tongue? He won't get inside my head!"

She took his hands in hers and moved closer. "Trust me Rollo! Stand by me! Now, more than ever."

His body pulled instinctively towards hers, but he didn't move. He simply lifted one hand and brushed her hair.

"Of course I will, Eva. But you must promise there'll be no more — no more killing, _no more_ _savagery_. There is no honor in killing innocents."

She nodded and forced a smile, but there was a shadow of a frown on fer face. Was she afraid? His heart panged at the thought.

"Don't fear them, Eva. I will fight them out of our lands. But make me this promise. I need to know you won't act cruelly again." his hand kept soothing her. "I do not like what killing does to you..."

"Fine. I promise, Rollo. No more unnecessary death."

His lips brushing her forehead and he pulled her close in an embrace.

Later, that day, the King and Queen sat with the Council. Various reports informed that some of the nobility in the north had risen in revolt against them, siding with Athanaric. Lord Sebastian hadn't been among them, apparently. Moreover, to prove his loyalty to the crown, he had promised to deliver in person, an important amount of gold, for the army and more Viking mercenaries. The discussion quickly turned to the Vikings and many members of the Council quarreled about where to garrison the Norse troops. Several nobles, who had been hosting them, complained of the burden.

"My queen, we are talking about savages who sell their swords, their services, to the highest bidder!"

Although the queen had been addressed, it was Rollo who answered.

"I understand your concern my lords, I do. But as things stand, Norsemen are fighting to help us keep the throne and_ all of your titles!_ Their performance and loyalty were proven time and again! Now, who among you would choose not to share the land, rather than gain a powerful ally? Speak now! Tell me that I have chosen wrong ... that for some reason I am not thinking of our kingdom and do not deserve to be your King!"

"Rollo!" the queen reined him in, but her face showed the same rage he was feeling.

"You've heard your King! If nobody wishes to speak, it is settled! More Vikings are to be brought and hosted, to fight with us!

The council members bowed and began to clear the room. Eva glanced to Rollo again. His strength had been his ferocity in battle for years. Now he was just as strong and grounded, and certainly just as dangerous, in a council room. She couldn't imagine a more suited King and the thought of losing him, turned her blood to ice.


	20. Chapter 20

That night Rollo came into Eva's bedchamber and made love to her. Their bodies clashed, eager to become one. There were no battles, no armies, no world. Only the consuming pain of desire. After almost being broken, their bond was strong once again, binding them together like the thick, woven fibers of a rope.

In her arms, Rollo forgot he had loved and suffered. He forgot the pain of being rejected by his family, by Lagertha, by his brother. There was no need to run away from his feelings or punish himself for wanting more. He was born for greatness and Eva had seen it from the beginning. She matched his ambition with her own, and made the painful past pale in comparison to the present.

For Eva, Rollo was a much needed grounding point, her anchor in the middle of a crazy maelstrom, keeping her safe and secure. Unmoved and unafraid of her ambition, of her desire to rule. The only man who could stop the division she had going on inside, the only man who could silence the inner demons that were crying for revenge.

The connection they shared was wonderful and frightening in its intensity. It was a closeness that went beyond the boundaries of what any of them had ever experienced. At the thought of loosing it, Eva felt a hollow ache.

Slipping her arms around his waist, she rested her head on his broad chest, taking comfort in his sturdiness. Rollo's heart pounded strongly and the steady rhythm told a story. She closed her eyes, listening, unable to shake off an icy feeling that was growing roots into her bones.

In the morning, Rollo was leaving for battle and this time the battle was not going to be a prelude or a dance around the enemy, guessing it's weakness. That time had passed.

"Eva."

"Yes?"

"I want you to be careful," he said stroking along her spine. "Keep yourself safe and ... don't provoke your court. We cannot fight two battled at the same time."

His warmth seeped into her skin with each stroke, but was quickly overwhelmed by coldness, by the strange feeling that was spreading like a gangrene.

"I will be cautious Rollo, do not worry about such things! Focus on keeping_ yourself_ safe. Father will go against us with full force."

"How many men could he possibly have rallied? If he attacks, we shall retaliate in kind.

She pressed her body closer to his, holding him tighter, but not even the heat of his skin could calm her. The feeling persisted, looming, like an ill omen.

**[...]**

At dawn, countless women watched the army, seeing their men go off to battle. After a sleepless night, Eva was pale as marble and drawn, a ghostly beauty holding her head high.

Without thinking, as if hearing a silent call, she took a step, and then another, until she was face-to-face with Rollo, so close that she could make out the darker green in his eyes. All the noise around them, the army, the horses, all of it, dimmed into a silent background. She stood seeing nothing but him, feeling nothing but him.

_I don't want you to go. _

She thought it, but couldn't bring herself to utter the words. He needed to be strong, focused for the battle. The last thing she wanted was to pass on her anxiety. That was _her_ private struggle.

"My lord. Husband," she said in stead, so quietly that only he could hear. They exchanged glances and she tried to remember the time when words were needed between them.

Rollo brought his hand to her face and as he looked down, he could see the fine shadows under her eyes. She was changed — it was all right there, in her eyes. Passions turned into caring. What used to be sealed was now opened wide for him. Her heart was his for the taking. Bowing his head low, Rollo pressed a kiss into her open palm.

"I am mad for you," he said. "I will be back and we shall feast, drink and love each other again! Nothing will keep me away."

With that, he turned and got on his horse, a great black beast, strong and powerful, rearing against Rollo's tight rein. And just like that, the king was out the wide-opened gates and off to fight.

Eva's heart fluttered and her lips trembled. She could not, _would not,_ let him go to his death. She would see him back, victorious, at whatever cost.

From a secluded spot Sebastian was watching keenly the whole scene. He was back to court, providing gold and weapons for Rollo's army in an attempt to convince the king and queen of his undying loyalty. To his observant eye Eva's turmoil could not escape unnoticed. He approached her silently,

"It is simply fascinating! After meeting you, I thought I knew what ideal beauty was. But suffering gives such a greater luster to your loveliness!"

Half annoyed and half hurting, Eva looked at him, but didn't answer. Her arms went around herself as she watched the army ride away in the horizon. It felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest and dragged over the rocky road, ground down into a bloody lump of meat.

"You shouldn't love him, darkling. Love is such a liability. Think of all the mothers that die giving birth... Love is to a woman what war is to a man - the deadliest thing they'll ever do. Only a fool runs to war, or love."

Eva closed her eyes in frustration; Sebastian's rambling was the last thing she needed. She let out a long sigh, too tired to hear anything more.

"Dearest Sebastian! One can only _aspire_ to your wisdom."

"What can I say...it's just who I am," the man added with false modesty.

"On the other hand," the queen continued, "a wise man would listen to his own advice ..."

Immediately understanding what she meant, Sebastian broke into a broad smile.

"Do not fool yourself, darkling. You fascinate me. I ... admire you! As certain dark things need to be admired - in secret, between the shadows. But wanting is not loving," he concluded carelessly.

Without moving her eyes off his, Eva closed the distance between them, breathing the air he breathed, invading.

"The problem with wanting," she whispered, her mouth trailing along his jawline until it hovered over his lips, "is that it leaves us _just as_ _weak_!"

Neither of them spoke further. They simply stared each other down, silently, knowing the truth. After a moment, the queen turned around and left for her chambers.

There, she simmered in tension, anxiety rising in her body with each hour. She could feel it - the fearful apprehension of something bad, rooting inside like a malignant growth. As time went on, the sicker it grew, turning into a heavy sensation of dread. Truly shattering was the certainty within her.

She just couldn't shake it off so, at the darkest hour of that same night, the queen rode down to her secret well, build between the rivers. There, the waters were cold and black as onyx. Were it not for the sinuous movement of the surface, she could hardly see them.

But even blinded by darkness she could feel them - restless witnesses of the slow passing of centuries. With her hands placed on the frozen stones of the well, she inhaled the smell of cold water. Images flashed into her brain along with the familiar smell.

"I have to have him back," she whispered in the night air. "Keep him safe, bring him back!"

In that moment, a silvery light was reflected in the water, as the moon came out from behind the clouds. Eva looked up to see a full, round moon with a distinct reddish circle around it. A sign of trouble. A blood moon.

She shivered and her breathing stopped as she just stood there, realizing once again what could happen.

_No, no, no... don't think it! Stop thinking it!" _she chided herself, nails scratching the stones._ "He must live ... I'll do anything to keep him safe!"_  
She was asking, beseeching, willing her husband's return. She was praying to whatever god would listen. "_T__ell me what must be done, and I'll do it."_

As she rode back, snow was falling heavier, sending icy stings into her face, soaking through the thick material of her cloak. But the outside coldness, seeping through her flesh, was no match for what she carried inside - a perfectly frozen, barren, wasteland.

Back to the solitude of her chambers, Eva shed the wet clothes and slipped into the bed, between the warm linens. As she lay down, numb and tired, she knew sleep would come eventually. All she had to do was close her eyes and wait for it. A couple of hours later, the queen drifted amidst sleep and wakefulness.

In her dream, she was walking barefoot on a snow covered field. Moonlight burned her skin, turning it into an ashen shade of gray. She raised her eyes to meet the cruel light of the moon. When she looked down again, mutilated corpses were covering the vast expanse of land, limbs torn and trotted. The snow was turning red, soaked in blood, and at her feet a big, black wolf laid dying.

"No," she cried in her sleep and turned on the pillow. The picture in her mind was pure torture. "No!" she shouted again and jerked awake, her body coated in a cold sweat. Gasping for air and still trapped in the hellish place, the queen was trembling.

Hearing her from next door, Vivian lighted a candle from the fire, and went to her mistress. The young woman was standing bolt upright in the middle of the bed.

"What is it, child? What's wrong?"

"He's gonna die! He's gonna die, Vivian - it was a seeing!" Eva's eyes were wide opened, staring fixed and unfocused, into nothingness.

"Hush child, it was just a bad dream!" the old maid said in a comforting voice, while lighting the candles at Eva's bedside.

"Haven't you seen the moon, Vivian? There's blood on it! They're doomed!"

"Honey, just forget about it - you're safe!"

"That's the very thing - we're not safe!"

Vivian threw a warm shawl around the queen's shoulders and took the young woman's trembling cold hands between her own. Than, staring knowingly into Eva's eyes, she asked:

"Are you sure, child? You must be sure!"

Eva closed her eyes, and saw the bloodied field again.

"_It was blood demanding blood._" she whispered, a vicious chill flooding through her veins.

* * *

**[...]**

The kingdom, which had been quiet in their hands, was quickly catching fire under the rebellions stirred by Athanaric. Rollo's army moved precisely, marching fast and fully armed. The Viking ruler had grown to be an admired commander. He was quick on the field, skilled and brave, but despite all of his qualities, he wasn't able to anticipate the unfortunate series of events, which were about to happen.

On its way to Vernon, the King's gathering army was ambushed and attacked. The two forces clashed. Men shouted in fury and fear, steel met steel, cut through flesh and hacked off limbs, horses trampled the fallen. Hundreds were cut down in a carnage that had rarely been seen, a most gruesome display of death.

Although outnumbered, Rollo's men fought viciously, breaking through the opponent's line of defense. They used all their speed and ferocity to encircle the enemy and prevailed, but by the end of the bloodbath, a large number of warriors had been lost and the king himself injured. Although the wound wasn't serious in itself, it would soon, unknowingly, begin to fester. But before the fever claimed him, Rollo sent word to Eva.

_"My queen,_  
_Prepare yourself for bad news._  
_We have been ambushed on the road to Vernon and lost many warriors. I too, was injured; do not fear - it isn't serious.  
__Raise the city, beloved, arm yourself for a siege. Your father's plans are more advanced than we thought. It is beyond doubt now, that he knew all our strategy. The traitor you feared is part of our privy council. It is the only way they could have known so many details.  
Keep yourself safe Eva. Don't act proudly! Choose refuge and live through this to fight and claim your own again!"_

While reading Rollo's message, Eva's heart slammed itself against her rib-cage, but once she finished, everything became clear. The queen knew what the circumstances required. There was no more battles going on inside her, no more division. She was sharp and focused, playing the course of action in her mind, acutely aware that she needed to be by her husband's side. There was no time to waste.

"Vivian!"

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Give instructions to the cooks, will you? I want a lavish dinner prepared for tonight."

Vivian watched her mistress worried. She knew her queen all too well. She'd seen her grow, she'd seen her hurt, she'd seen the spark that played in Eva's black eyes before.

"Dear God, girl! What are you planning?"

"A banquet. One given in the Council's ... honor!" at the comment the old woman grew visibly incensed. "Do not give me that look, Vivian! I know what I'm doing. Now go, make sure everything is ready and flawless. I want it to be unforgettable!"

That same evening, the queen was gloriously dressed in crimson and scarlet, proudly wearing her crown. In the hall, the council-members had gathered, each one accompanied by two or three attendants. Assuming her place at the head of the table, Eva stood, waiting silently until she got their undivided attention. Only than did she speak, loud and clear, with a queen's conviction.

"Honorable noblemen. Since the beginning of my second reign and to this very day, I proved myself a cruel queen, to many of you. I did not shy away from bloodshed to impose my standpoint, my actions were rushed and ruthless ... only God knows how much my heart regrets all that."

Lowering her eyes and head humbly, the queen continued.

"Honorable noblemen! I can only hope you'll find in your righteous hearts, the strength to forgive this feeble woman, who should've acted differently. Let us live from this day forth in peace, loving each other, like brothers, like God commanded," she said, making the sign of the cross.

_"Do not seek revenge, or bear a grudge against anyone among your people, but love your neighbor as yourself!"_ she added, making the sign of the cross again, as she looked left and right and pleaded:

"Do I have your forgiveness, honorable friends?"

_"For her Royal Highness!"_ all replied, lifting their cups and beginning the feast. Fine foods were brought in on great silver trays. Along the walls, jugs full of wine were lined up, behind each Council member, one servant awaiting to pour wine.

All these young men were secretly armed and, at the given moment, each one pulled out a dagger. Soldiers also rushed in with swords in their hands. Near an opened window, the queen stood watching the carnage that had begun. Executioners and condemned. At the end, no council-member or member of their personal guard remained alive.

More than twenty bloodied bodies were lying on the floor. The table had fallen over, pitchers were broken and wine, mixed with blood, puddled all around. Lifting the hems of her long dress, Eva stepped carefully over the mess. Her face showed no emotion.

"Beheaded the corpses. Throw the bodies to the dogs and with the heads, build me a pyramid. I want it displayed, so that everyone can see how I deal with traitors!"

Stopping before the door hesitantly, Eva looked around one more time and added "When you build the pyramid, keep in mind the rank they used to have: lesser rank bottom, highest rank top."

Her black eyes glistened, a cruel expression sprouting from their depths.

"Maybe next time they'll think twice before acting against their Queen."

* * *

**[...]**

Although Eva's revenge fell heavily on the families of those butchered, it made the queen's intentions clear: any attempt of retaliation was to be promptly punished. While this behavior gained the animosity of some nobles, others were promptly lining up, greedy to receive further favors by becoming members of the new council.

No one questioned the queen's orders, but then again, after the significance of her gesture, who would? With the help of her guards, an elite unit assembled by Rollo and tightly kept in check by his Vikings, Eva instituted a reign of terror. All those suspected of treason were sent to death, their goods, lands and titles confiscated and made property of the crown. Eva was determined to bring to ruin any house that dared to opposed her.

Meanwhile, more and more peasants, merchants and small nobles sought refuge, alarmed by the impending war. Eva opened the gates for those in need, offering food, shelter and warm clothing. She spared no effort to improve their conditions and keep them safe, thus creating a paradox. She was a mad queen, feared by the nobles but loved and respected by the commoners.

In the midst of all that chaos, another message came, informing that the King had fallen ill, brought down by the wound received in battle. With each word she read, Eva's world collapsed a little more. Her ominous feeling was finally shaping up, taking form, a blooming of darkness. She also experiencing the highest pitch of anger she'd ever gone through in her life.

Wasting no time, the queen left her court and rushed to be by the side of the wounded King. She was furious, her rage made worse by the fact that she felt responsible. Had she acted severely at the right time, Rollo's life would not be endangered. _Why hadn't she? Why?_

Ignoring the risks, Eva rode in the company of Viking mercenaries, distrusting her native soldiers, whose allegiance could shift. Norsemen were motivated by material wealth and financial security, true. Nevertheless their oath ended in death, if necessary. So, after three days, she arrived at the manor where the king was lying ill, fighting yet another crucial battle.

Rushing to his bed, she found Rollo shivering and muttering, burning with fever.

* * *

**Hello lovely readers.**  
**This chapter is dedicated to those still following my dabbles. As I mentioned before, we're nearing the end so I would like to hear from you guys. I need feedback more than ever, since I haven't decided the actual ending.**  
**Are you satisfied? Would you like a happy ending, a dramatic one, an opened one :))? **

**What do these characters deserve?**


	21. Chapter 21

**XXI**

Rollo had lapsed into unconsciousness.  
Fire raged through his veins like a determined enemy. With steady hands Eva removed his bandages and the source of the fever became obvious - the wound was beginning to fester, spreading a deadly poison inside Rollo's body.

"Fetch me the casket I brought," the queen commanded "—and hot water, as hot as can be stood, without burning the skin."  
_Willow bark, raspberry leaves, garli_c - her mind was reeling, identifying what she needed. Overhearing her orders, the physician came over, very much confused.

"Is her Majesty planning on _reopening_ the wound?"

"I am," Eva answered bluntly, rolling up her sleeves.

"But the king could die if her Majesty does so!"

"And if her Majesty doesn't do so, the king will die _for sure_, you idiot!"

The man stepped back, her bitting sarcasm having hit its target. She was angry. She couldn't let Rollo die! Not now and most certainly not like this!

Assessing the situation she decided that his body needed to be cooled down first. Soaking the sheets in cold water wouldn't do! She needed something else, something as cold as ice ... _Snow!_

"Bring me baskets with snow." she shouted. "Get to it, God damn it!"

Without wasting time, they packed the snow around Rollo's feverish body, causing a violent shivering which left the man drained and exhausted. Fortunately, his temperature dropped too. It was time to turn their attention to the wound. Carefully, Eva prepared her blade. For the first time, the cold steel was going to save a life instead of end one.

"I wish I had another option, my love... Hold him still!"

With a firm hand, Eva inserted the blade through the reddened skin and kept on, until the poison that bubbled out was tinged with red. Pulling out the knife, she poured hot water over the wound, to rinse it out as best as possible. A poultice followed than finally, clean wrappings.

The treatment was repeated hourly and by sunset, the room was covered in puddles, sodden sheets and steam. Eva was sodden too, sweaty and nearly exhausted, but she kept on as if fighting for her own life. Rollo was still unconscious. All they could do was wait. So she waited by his bed, hour after hour, unmoved and silent.

"Your Majesty ... there's nothing more to be done for him now...," the physician said. "Maybe you should consider calling a priest."

Getting up from the floor, Eva went straight for the man, with a mad look in her eyes. She pounced on him and punched his chest viciously.

"Get out, or you'll be the one needing last rites! Out!" she yelled enraged, shoving the man toward the door. "Get out! All of you, I cannot stand your useless noise!" Groaning Eva slammed the door shut and slumped back against it.

First there was a whimper, then a sob and soon all the feelings she thought she'd never have, came spilling out. She was crying for what couldn't be, for what she'd lost before ever getting it. Weakly, she crawled onto the bed beside his still body. The fight had left her eyes. She just stared at him, hot tears running down her face onto the mattress that supported them.

"Please," she pleaded, placing a hand over his chest. "Fight, beloved! There's still so much to live for... lands to be conquered, cities to build ... children to watch grow." Bringing her forehead to meet his temple she whispered, "Your whole life spreads out in front of you, like a sea of clear water."

As she closed her eyes, the image became clear behind her eyelids, shimmering inside her mind. She wished it true with all her heart — with all her being.

_Let him live._

Hours later, Rollo opened his eyes. He woke to a complete calmness, to a room flooded by sunlight. As in a dream, he became aware of the woman lying quietly by his side. _Was she really there?_ He glanced at her and slowly focused, pulling himself out of the darkness. He blinked than opened his eyes again, slowly, as if the effort pained him.

"Welcome back," Eva murmured "I feared you might have lost your way to me."

Her eyes were soft and light. Relieved. He smiled before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

[...]

Over the next several days, Rollo's condition improved, his strong constitution aiding the rapid recovery. However, the real improvement came when he started to make plans. There were no lingering side effects of the fever and his mind returned to full capacity. So did his scolding.

"I thought I told you to stay put Eva, protect yourself, not risk your life by coming here!"

"Don't you know by now that I hate being told what to do? I ignored you."

"You did more than that! _Way... more than that!_"

"Ah, I see you've been talking to your good old friend Torstein... The council betrayed us Rollo, you were ambushed and nearly died because of it!"

"So you had them killed? Murdered in cold blood?"

"Did you not hear me?! We were betrayed —"

"I heard you, Eva!" he threatened, beginning to loose his temper. "When push came to shove, you chose to act on your own!"

"On my own...?! You were miles away from court, Rollo! _I was_ on my own!" she hissed.

"Because you chose to be! Instead of listening to your husband, you decided to do it your way. To prove, once again, that you need no one. That you are the strongest - The Queen!"

Despite her brewing anger, she took a deep breath before speaking.

"I finally, _finally_, have the power to decide my own fate, yet everyone is trying to strip me of it! If they continue to defy me Rollo, _to betray me_, only horror awaits! I shall give them fear, for fear is all they understand!"

Rollo tried not to look at her, but it was hard. She was staring at him, dead in the eyes, as fierce as ever. He was angered because she hadn't listened his advice. He was angered for being injured, helpless, for depending on her. It was selfish, he knew it, but a part of him wanted her to need him. He loved her strength, and yet that small part of him wished she weren't quite so strong.

"Tell yourself anything you have to Eva; anything that makes you think you're still in control."

She looked up and winced at him. Rollo's words were like a slap across the face. Her chest felt heavy, it felt like he was gutting her. She'd risked her life to save his and this was how he repaid her?No, no... she wasn't going to have it!

"You ungrateful bastard!" every single nerve in her body flamed. "Sebastian was right! I should have stayed away, left you ... in fact, I want a separation. Starting right now!"

His nose flared as he walked forward and grabbed onto her arm. He pulled her towards him, kissing her hard and grabbing her.

"Rollo—" she moaned into his mouth.

"Rollo, you're wounded—"

"Don't talk," he muttered.

They fell on the floor together, tangled. His hands roamed roughly on her body, their breathing matching, short and fast, both needful and angry. She wrapped herself around him biting his lip, fighting and loving him.

This was how they worked out their issues; this was everything they couldn't put into words. Eyes met eyes, glittering eerily, as he held her down, thrusting deep, pausing between each movement to watch her face.

_"Separation,"_ he said, gripping her jaw, _"is never" _ he paused, thrusting again, _ "...an option."_

He was everywhere at once. Surrounding her. Over her. Inside her. Making it harder to breathe. Soon, he came with a low grunt. He swallowed slowly above her, pulled out and laid on his back silently.

_What is wrong with me? _

He'd fucked her like a savage. Eva's eyes were fixed on the ceiling too.

"I hate you, Rollo!"

The silence that followed was heavy. "I hate you for speaking like that to me, I hate myself for caring, but more than anything I … I hate that it's so hard for me to say how scared I was of losing you."

Each word pierced and tore at his very soul. He felt like a bastard.

"Eva, I'm— ... I'm so sorry. I never mean to hurt you—" he murmured against her hair, "—but I always end up doing it. After the battle I felt so guilty for letting you down, for being injured, weak!"

His words sank in slowly, penetrating her anger. _Weak?_ She frowned, realizing the meaning behind them.

"You were born a fighter. You prevailed where others would have crumpled beneath the weight of despair."

Rising on one hand she gazed into his eyes "You've never been weak Rollo, but your judgment _is faulty_!"

Extending her small hand to his face she continued.

"Even the worst kind of brutality has its place in this world. Killing the council was the right thing to do."

"It was cruel, beloved. Cruel and impulsive! You _acted __rashly, against your_ higher judgment."

"I was tired of playing defense! Father has declared war and I am beyond ready to retaliate."

"So in order to defeat the devil, you play his game?"

Eva's eyes held a steely determination. She was beyond doubt, the most sly woman he'd ever known. As cunning as she was dangerous, cruelty personified. Bur her cruelty was not selfish; it is the cruelty of an unrelenting will, one that had become a second life to her.

Figuring it would be pointless to argue, he simply pulled her to his chest and kissed her again.

* * *

**Hey there!**

**Sorry for taking so much time to update. I'm struggling with inspiration, wanting to give this story a proper ending. Don't hesitate to share your thoughts.**

**Roheline**


	22. Chapter 22

The queen stood above the cradle, staring eerily at the squealing child. Such a small, helpless life, one who fixed her with round eyes. Eva couldn't recall the last time someone had looked at her so innocently.

_His_ child. There was no room for doubt. The baby girl had her father's eyes - _Rollo's eyes. _Gently, Eva ran a finger down it's soft, round cheek. She'd never touched a baby before. It had been too painful. But there was no pain now, only a thrill which started at her finger tips and went up her arm, through her entire body.

She'd came into the nursery wanting to hate that lump of flesh, that constant reminder of Rollo's betrayal, but as she took in its sight, something changed. Maybe it was its utter helplessness, or the tiny dimpled hands - she didn't knew for sure, but she found herself unable to hate that little girl.

The thought alone froze her to the bone. Hatred had been her primal motivation. Constant and intense it was something that she could wield as a weapon. Now, in spite of her mind's urging, she was unable to hate and felt defenseless.

Taking advantage of her distraction, another woman entered the nursery. She stepped carefully, silently, her feet encased in soft slipper.

"Isn't she the perfect little obstacle?" Poppy giggled. "I mean she's little now, but she's going to get bigger and bigger every day. No matter what happens from now on, there's always going to be this child! This lovely girl that ties me to Rollo in such a special way."

The queen's face hardened for a fleeting moment and she struggled to keep her calm. The girl's audacity was incredible but she knew that if she gave in to anger, there would be no stopping. She wouldn't be able to control herself.

"Careful, Poppy... Now that the baby's born, what's gonna keep you safe at night?"

"The fact that if _you_ _kill me_, Rollo will always know you murdered the mother of his child. So, please, stop threatening me, you wouldn't want to rattle a new mother now - would you?"

"Your arrogance makes you overestimate your worth," the queen warned "_You mean nothing to him_. No matter how many bastards she births, _a whore will always be a whore. _There is no changing that!"

"You sound like you speak from experience, _my Queen,_" the girl lashed back. Her anger was raw, painful. Rollo didn't want her anymore and it hurt. He offered his protection but not his love. His heart belonged to Eva - a schemer, a murderer, a cold blooded witch! Poppy's face tightened. It wasn't fair, Eva was no better. She'd done the same to maintain and expand her family's power and influence.

Anger clouded the young woman's mind and made her forget how dangerous it was to defy the Queen.

"I bet it never goes away, not even in your dreams, not even when you're with Rollo. All these years have passed, but you still have _his_ taste in your mouth, don't you?"

Eva's blood froze in her veins, draining from her face. A ghostly shade spread over her chiseled features as she stared idly. _Was that viper trying to rattle her, or did she actually knew?! _Eva balled her fists, nails sinking into her palms, drawing blood on which she focused to keep other memories from surfacing. _It would be so easy to kill her. So easy. _

Slitting her throat in one swift movement - just like slitting a green, tender vine. She resisted the urge, but it was difficult. A hard, steely line inside her brain suddenly throbbed, ached. Old memories she'd forcefully pushed back into dark corners of her mind. But nothing was ever really forgotten, the imprint had always been there.

She stared Poppy down for a long, wordless moment before speaking.

"You're right! It never goes away; the pain, the shame, the sickness they bring. I should kill you for reminding me of it, but you're just the puppet ... and I want the one holding your strings. So I'll let you live."

"_You'll let me?!_ You might be Queen, but you are not King! You cannot decide my fate!"

Without paying her the slightest attention, Eva continued.

"You'll live to see everything you hold dear taken from you. Titles, lands and honor. You will live, rotting away in some distant pit, knowing that I am the only mother your daughter will know. You will live, festering slowly in the pain and remorse you brought onto yourself."

Sparkling, the Queen's eyes lingered on Poppy's lips. The girl tensed visibly and shivered. Her insides felt like melting wax. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the Queens dark irises. Their thick blackness seemed to engulf her in a paralyzing coldness. She felt mesmerized and no matter how hard she tried, as the queen icy lips closed over hers, she couldn't move.

When their mouths parted and she opened her eyes, Eva's gaze seared her soul.

"This is my curse to you, puppet!"

* * *

Seated on his throne, Rollo listened the reports brought by generals and spies. They confirmed Athanaric's forces had advanced within their territory; an attempt to engage another direct battle. The King smiled, recognizing a tactical error, something he could use in their advantage. Supplying such forces for a long time would be almost impossible, even for Athanaric. Adjusting in his throne Rollo spoke up:

"Small units will conduct precise attacks to make sure our enemy chooses the paths _we_ prefer, but the main army will fall back and avoid direct combat. Let these small victories lure Lord Athanaric further and further into our land. It shall be his downfall."

"If your plan is to deprive them of supplies," the Queen replied, "no invader should have the option of living off our land. For this to work, all villages and crops must be burnt in the army's way."

She spoke evenly, but her words had sharp edges nonetheless and the council members were quick to realize the implications.

"With all due respect your Highness," one of them intervened, clearing his throat, "the loss of land will upset the nobility. After the uhum ... recent unfortunate events, should we put more pressure on our noblemen? Division among them would be most dangerous at this time..."

"There will be no division!" Eva snapped. "The nobility needs commerce to survive. It needs labor, men and women vested in its interests, not in a civil war. So the sooner this war ends, the sooner money will flow freely again, making our noblemen forget all hardships!""

"Your rhetoric is persuasive, my Queen-"

"-as is my plan, Councilor!"

"- but what if it is just rhetoric? What your highness proposes is to destroy our own territory, harm our own people. We must ask ourselves - "

"You must ask yourselves who represents the greater threat to your ... interests. I, or the madman of my father?"

The queen glanced around, eyes narrowed in concentration, challenging an answer. None came. Everybody sat silently while she scanned the room. Fearing his wife's impulsive nature, Rollo decided that it would be best to bring the council meeting to an end.

"Since _we all agree_, I see no reason to prolong this. Our terms are clear, with no room for bargain or compromise - we shall reign fire upon Lord Athanaric."

"And upon all the animals that choose to stand by his side!" the Queen added, eyes sparkling with determination.

Her intensity outshone any other notion of beauty, bordering on single minded obsession. This was causing a great deal of distress in Rollo, who was beginning to fear her paranoia could compromise the already feeble emotional stability she had. Spotting his expression, which was a cross between genuine concern and uneasiness, a certain blue-eyed Lord smiled.

"Fierce, isn't she?" Sebastian asked, leaning mischievously in his chair. "Wrathful I daresay! She looks like a sweet little angel from afar, but when you get close enough, you see that she skinned the damn thing, to use it as coat! Such a ruthless savage this wife of yours!"

"If she turns into a ruthless savage, it's only because other savages provoke or encourage her!" Rollo answered, glaring as he rose from his throne.

"You never cease to find excuses for her, do you? Why won't you admit that Eva relishes her power and would do anything to keep it? Call it a ... family trait."

Rollo didn't utter a word, but his temper was clearly beginning to boil. He didn't like Sebastian being there. At all.

"She's one of a kind Viking and you should love her for what she is!"

"Do not presume you know my wife better than I do."

"You think you do, because you've never been honest with yourself!"

"I know her well enough! She'll never want you, Sebastian. What we share is -"

"- passion. That won't last. And when it fades you'll realize that you've shackled yourselves to someone too different. You'll both be miserable."

Taking a menacing step closer Rollo loomed over Sebastian.

"Get this through your head, boy - _Eva's my wife,"_ he said firmly, "If you don't stay away from her, I'll make you sorry you were ever born."

That being said, Rollo turned around and headed for his chambers. _Their chambers_.

With only a few more days together, they wanted to enjoy every single moment they had, so sharing his bed was only natural. As he entered Rollo tried to look calm, to be calm.

He found his wife pacing up and down the empty room, unaware of his presence. Immobile, he watched this once lovely aristocratic woman slip into madness and rage, so completely unaware of the danger.

"Eva," he approached her gently, placing his large hands on her shoulders. "What has you in such a bad humor, my love? You grow more disturbed with each new day."

"This court... it is a hive of whispers and rumors that set my imagination to a fever!" She was tense, like a coiled snake ready to strike. "My mind spins with every conceivable wrong... Only your touch soothes me, husband."

He stood behind, pushing her hair aside to kiss the juncture of her neck and shoulder. His lips moved slowly, feeling her heart beat.

"It quiets my mind," she added, leaning her head back on his shoulder and closing her eyes, surrendering completely within his embrace.

"Than allow me to be of help, beloved. Stop worrying so much. We'll get through this, I promise." His arms wrapped around her waist and she shifted to kiss him.

Soon, their clothes lay scattered on the floor. Skin slid against skin, limbs entwined, muscles clenching. She eased her way onto him, moving slowly, watching him struggle to fight back the urge to ram his way in. It was a delicious torture that made him hold her firmly, fingers digging into the flesh that denied him release.

Sitting up, he pulled back her head and caressed her exposed throat, fitting their bodies snugly in an embrace. He set his own rhythm, rocking her as they sat in the middle of the bed. The pace felt almost punishing, like a statement, like a claiming of grounds. The harder he pushed, the more she came apart.

Much later, they lay together in a tangle of sheets. Eva rested her head on his shoulder, tracing circles on his chest.

"We must send word to Ragnar," he said eventually. "We need my brother's help."

Eva's hand stopped, knowing he spoke the truth. To win, they needed more than mercenaries, they needed the full support of Ragnar's Vikings. But that was going to come at a higher cost, not mere gold.

"Husband, you know fully well of Ragnar's ambitions. Since I first laid my eyes on him, I could see he wishes to rule this lands through you Rollo."

"You needn't worry about Ragnar." Eva lifted her head sharply.

"I worry about every worthy opponent!" she laid her hand flat on his chest and searched his eyes ardently. "Especially one that chooses to play the brother to you._ When_ it suits him!"

"Eva, I won't have the two of you fighting. We must be allies, forge an union ... we can't be at war with everybody."

"Ragnar lives to conquer, he lives for war and would attack anyone -"

"- anyone who isn't him. I know beloved. But he deeply loves his sons. He would never go up against _his own flesh and blood_."

"Your daughter," the Queen sighed closed her eyes in realization, "You wish to marry her to one of his sons."

Rollo's face grew weary. Amidst all the madness the Gods had gifted him with a daughter, an heiress who was the answer to the civil war and Ragnar's ambitious raids in the area. A perfect little angel, born under the sign of war and blood to ensure peace.

Still, it was a hard decision, for he never wished to turn his own child into a pawn. He never wished to make choices in her name. It felt like he was having her wings cut off, her sight blinded - it felt wrong.

Eva looked with concern at her husband's creased forehead. She could see how much it bothered him and knew how hard it must have been for him to make such a decision.

"Are you sure, my love?"

"It would form an alliance between me and Ragnar, such as there has never been before."

Politically, it was the right thing to do, the Queen had no doubt. However, the woman behind the crown knew better than anyone how destructive that situation could be, the bitterness it could cause.

"Do as you please my King, but bear this in mind because when I speak, I speak from experience. This dog will come back to bite you! A loveless marriage is a fate I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy, let alone my daughter."

"Maybe ... they'll love each other -"

Eva sat up abruptly pulling the sheets to her chest.

"To say it's unlikely would be an understatement ... Ragnar's sons will be just as ambitions as he is, just as savage and ruthless. So here's what happens, best case scenario: she grows up. She realizes her father used her. She ends up hating you passionately."

"  
Not if we help her, Eva. Not if you teach her how to be in control of herself, and others."

"Right, because that worked so well for me!" Eva sniffed in disbelief, then pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to organize her thoughts. "I tell you what, send word to Ragnar ... we'll... we'll figure this out later."

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading. Only three more chapters to go! **_

_**XoXo**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello again, devoted readers!**  
**Thank you for patiently awaiting this update. Until now, I haven't had either the time nor the inspiration to continue, but here it is, the next chapter. ****As you will see, it spans over a long period of time. I hope it's not very confusing. Honestly, I couldn't find another way of wrapping it all up.**  
**That being said, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Half-melted pillar candles were lit in clusters around the floor and on the windowsills. The room was unbearably warm, hot steam coiling slowly in the air. Rollo sat in the bathtub, stroking Eva's hair, as she leaned back and rested her head against his shoulder. Fine droplets of water clung to their skin.

She sighed, rocking slightly against him — it felt so good. He'd pushed himself deep, teasing her, holding still, until even slightest movement could send her over the edge.

"Oh, God," she grunted, as he pulled out, than slowly slid in, bringing her closer to the edge. Rollo smiled. He loved the breathless little sounds she made. The throaty moans and soft little pleas.

_"__That's it,__ ..." _he nipped her shoulder, working up the side of her neck until he reached her jaw "_Just __let go ...__" _The raspy sound of his voice coaxed her into a climax. She came long, arching, her whole body trembling.

Moments like these were rare. Determined to be victorious, Rollo was away for months, fighting. War had fallen upon the land as a natural disaster. To keep Athanaric's forces at bay, the King and Queen had asked for Ragnar's help.

"When my brother returns," Rollo began, "everything will be decided." His fingers sifted absentmindedly through her hair.

"He's far too ambitious to deny our proposal—"

"—which is what worries me most. I feel like ..." he stopped his admission to take a deep breath, "I feel like I'm throwing my daughter to the wolves."

"Shh. You're not. You're not," Eva soothed, "You're just doing what needs to be done, my love. Ensuring a victory. Peace. Giving her time to grow strong and wise." Her hand reached out and their fingers entwined beneath the hot water. "We'll worry about the wolves when we shall have to face them; not a moment sooner."

**-ooOOOoo–**

Heeding his brother's request, Ragnar soon sailed west, feeling a promise in the air. An opportunity of better things to come. Now, the two brothers were facing each other silently.

"From what I hear," Ragnar started shrewdly, "Athanaric's allies gather daily — like flies to a corps. Fighting your war, will cost me the lives of many warriors. Why should I weaken myself in this way?"

"Because, you wouldn't be fighting solely for gold, brother." Rollo stopped for a second, as if to stress their blood bond. "As King of Norway, you control the narrow entrance from Kattegat into the Baltic Sea. I dominate the trade routes which lead to the eastern Baltic. Imagine us, uniting all that power! No one who wishes to trade could ignore us."

Ragnar's blue eyes lit up with the sparks of ambition.

"Such power is dangerous—" he said, reaching out to trace the outlines of the map, painted on the wooden table.

" —yet we spend our whole lives fighting for it!" Rollo answered, "What are we here for, except to achieve fame?"

The idea was obviously appealing to his younger sibling. He could practically see the wheels turning in his mind, calculating the risks. But something was holding him back.

"It wouldn't be the first time you betray me, _brother._" There was dislike in Ragnar's tone, and a trace of scorn too. "Vows are broken, alliances shift all the time."

"We would forge an unbreakable one. Sealed by contract — a marriage between our bloodlines!"

"Our bloodlines?" a knowing look passed over the Viking's features, "You have no children, Rollo. Your Queen is ... rumored to be barren. Are you planning to set her aside?"

"As you did with Lagertha?" for the first time Rollo's voice sounded angry. His knuckles were turning white. "No, I will never set Eva _aside._ Fate has already offered a solution."

"By fate he means to say _mistress_," Eva's voice interrupted just at the right time. She entered the room, boldly, looking straight into Ragnar's eyes. Had she been listening on them?

"A cheap harlot, that bore your brother the loveliest of daughters," the Queen continued, approaching their table with a pleasant smile, "Welcome, Ragnar!"

The blue eyed Viking smiled instantly. It was so typical for his brother to cheat. Had this mistake taken a toll on Rollo's marriage? Was the Queen angered by the betrayal, or still supporting Rollo?

"Eva," he eyed the woman thoughtfully, "You look radiant. Most women would be furious in your place—"

"I'm not most women!" she cut in, placing her hands on Ragnar's forearms to kiss his cheeks. She could feel Rollo's scalding eyes on her back. To make things worst, Ragnar seemed determined to feed her husband's flaming temper.

"But you are a woman!" the Norse king studied her face for reactions, but nothing slipped past.

"I —" she began, calm and untroubled, staring him dead in the eye, "—am a ruler who chooses to see the larger picture."

Turning away from him, she walked and took her place at the negotiation table. "Like the two of you should!" she added, placing her hands on either sides of the map.

**-ooOOOoo–**

Ahead of the army, Rollo fought Athanaric's forces. Rich territories, originally held by the the old tyrant, were conquered with Ragnar's aid. The two Viking brothers became famous throughout the land, for their great courage in battle and also, for the extreme cruelty shown to the enemies.

In Spring, as the weather got warmer informers brought reports that Athanaric had left his stronghold for a heavy-footed march towards their fortress, certain that he could win. Some of the lords scorned by Eva's killings had flocked to his side and as he advanced, he continued to collect men from the villages and towns, men angered by the growing number of Vikings settelinge on their land.

It was getting dark when Vivian, the Queen's trusted old maid, barged into the room with the most serious of frowns. In her hand, a sealed letter was crumpled, squeezed tight in anger.

"I should have burn this damn thing," she breathed out, "but I know it would have been against your wish," she continued in a low voice, handing Eva the letter.

A hideous flash of terror coursed through the queen's spine. That sigil was unmistakable. Her father's. For a moment she considered burning the message too, but the moment passed and her weary fingers broke the seal. She read silently, frowning.

"He's here." Eva's voice was even, void of emotion, "He wants us to meet."

"No! Burn that." Vivian urged her, "Burn it and never think of it again."

"But don't you see? This... this gives me the chance to get near him; end this struggle without prolonging the war."

"Dear Lord, have you lost your mind, child?! You're walking right into a trap!"

"I might be! But I intend to break both trap and trapper!"

That night, after hours of pondering, Eva left her chambers flanked by Thorstein and another guard. "You are to keep your distance," she instructed, walking ahead of them, "intervene only if needed."

"And if he decides to slit your throat?" Thorstein demanded, "We won't get to you in time! By all gods," the man exclaimed, running a hand over his face, "Rollo's going to kill me!"

"He probably will," Eva answered, smirking over her shoulder, "but it will be a quick death, unlike the one he would plan if he finds out you let me go alone."

They walked in silence for some time, following a narrow path leading to the beach. There, out in the open, none could bring reinforcements without the other knowing.

Though only a quarter full, the moon was shining brightly on a cloudless sky. The tide-swept sands, stretched out into the open sea. Waves roared loudly, bursting apart as they hit the rocks. She saw him from afar. A solitary figure, tall and broad shouldered. He stood spear-straight and very still, head held proud in a defiance they shared.

"Eva ," his voice was low, soaked in dominance and power, "I knew you'd come," the man continued, sweeping his eyes over her body, "You look ... different."

"Must be the crown, _father_. It becomes me. I think I'll keep it." Athanaric smiled sarcastically, hard lines of discontent marking his face.

"I admit," he started, "you've been brilliant, holding the throne for this long. But you're beginning to slip: killing those nobles ... inviting Ragnar Lothbrok's aid?!" He stopped, looked at her intently, than took a step closer. "If more Vikings land on this coast, they will eat us alive. _All of us._"

A wicked smile blossomed on Eva's lips, "If I didn't knew you better, I'd say you're worried. As you should be. With Ragnar's support you won't stand another month!"

The man remained still but the corners of his eyes twitched a bit and his body tensed.

"And what was the price of that?" the man snapped, his tone hateful, "Sharing your bed with both the heathen brothers? "

Eva closed her eyes, filled with disgust, remembering all the ways she'd been used in the past. "I almost forgot how perverted you are ... but just so you know,_ I _didn't pay any price. If you're loosing, you're loosing to Rollo."

"Oh, yes! That animal you keep by your side. You think it will be different with him?

"Yes," the reply came instantly, undoubtedly.

"Why? Because he might make you a better person?"

"Because he won't make me a monster!"

"Make you?_ Make you?" _Athanaric's anger seemed to reach its peak, then ebbed away, giving way to a dangerous calmness. "How many corpses will you leave in your bloody wake, before acknowledging what you really are? Before returning where you truly belong?" with a deep longing he continued, "Why not rule with the one who knows you best, and loves you all the more for it? Come daughter," he extended his hand, "I've missed you terribly!"

His stance and tone made her feel instantly uncomfortable. Athanaric continued to watch her, the unsettling longing in his eyes, now mixing with impatience. Eva's stomach turned to nausea, her mouth filled with a metallic taste. She swallowed hard.

"I'd rather die than be your fucking pawn again."

"You were never a mere possession. I've always cherished you. I still do."

"You left me scarred! Broken! Can you ... can you imagine _how good it feel_s to see you lose everything you've build, _father_? To see you defeated? Because you are defeated. We both know it ... and by the end of the month the whole kingdom will know it too! Without adding another word, the Queen turned her back, and walked away. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

By the end of April, Athanaric's forces were defeated. Word about his gruesome execution spread like wildfire through the land, and all those who once sided with him, fled and scattered. The much awaited victory finally brought stability over the entire area.

Keeping his promise to Ragnar, Rollo allowed the Viking settlers to establish small villages, which in time developed and grew. The kingdom became a staging area for further trade and raiding, conditioning the Vikings' loyalty to the King and Queen. Although never fully at peace, they entered a long and prosperous period of time, which, at the right time, was going to culminate with the joining of Rollo's and Ragnar's bloodlines.

**-ooOOOoo–**

_**Six years later...**_

_The Queen sat on a raised bed of chamomile, plaiting white flowers in a crown. The warm scent of the herb was lingering in the air. She worked slowly, coiling the stems with deft fingers, stopping every so-often to brush away a stray strand of hair._

_"So they defeated the Evil King?" a small voice inquired, sounding like a crystal bell. " Together?"_

_"Yes, my love. They did," Eva answered, peering sweetly at the little girl, seated at her feet. A tiny angel, with coppery curls and rosy cheeks. Near them, the river flowed clear and mild, seeming to slow time itself. The land was so peaceful and prosper, that one could never imagine a time when armies marched and clashed in battle._

_"I love it when you tell stories!" the little girl sighed placing her head on the Queen's lap, "Will you say another?"_

_Eva's hand gently stroked the wavy head, winding the curls around her fingers,"It's late angel. We___'ll miss the arrival of your cousins." _  
_

_"I don't like those three. They're mean; they make fun of me because I'm little. But Bjorn is nice. Will he_ _come too?"_

_ "No sweetheart. ___I'm afraid we won't be seeing him soon._ Bjorn's following his destiny on the Mediterranean Sea."_

_"What's the __Mediteran ? Will you tell me about it?  
_

_"On our way ba___c_k!" the Queen agreed, watching the little girl clap her hands and giggle with delight.  
_

* * *

**Once again, thank you all for reading and following this story. Did you like the ending? Did you hated it?  
I would certainly like to know.**  
**It's very inspiring and motivating _[not to mention rewarding]_ to receive feedback from readers. **  
**Also, I'll soon be posting another chapter on this, an epilogue of sorts, which will feature another time jump, closer to the grand wedding with all the "kids" grow ups;)  
It's going to be a teaser for my next story. If I receive enough incentive, that is ...**  
**Muahahaha!**

**XoXo Roheline**


End file.
